Shattered Hearts
by wisdomlingersx
Summary: Candice Michelle and Randy Orton hate each other, what happens when Randy finds out a secret of Candice?  Sorry my summaries suck, The story is much better. Multi- coulpled Includes Kelly Kelly, Mike Mizanin, Mickie James, Ted DiBiase, Maryse Ouellet
1. Just the beginning

**I used to always dream of being a wrestler, and now I finally had the chance. this school was perfect for me. well so I thought.**

**Candice Michelle walks up to the campus, this was her second year at the wwe schools for wrestling. she didnt really have any friends there, she was more on the nerdy side. She prefered not be popular. it just wasnt who she was. Allthough every guy wanted to sleep with her. Only one accomplished that..even if she wanted to refuse. Candice is currently taken by her "lovely" boyfriend Ted Dibiase Jr. In front of everyone ted was the perfect man. everygirl despised candice for having such a popular guy. Little did they know he was her worst nightmare.**

_**-Randys POV-**_

I walk into the cafeteria where the rest of the students are to find out who my roomates are, I scanned the room and spotted my bestfriends tyson john and jeff.

we werent what you called popular but we werent nerds, we were more of the trouble makers of the school. which i enjoyed.

I walked towards them.

"Hey bro" jeff said standing up. we then did the usual handshake men do, and I sat down, and looked at them " did we find out who are roomates are yet ?"

No tyson told me impatiently.

okay good I'll be right back i got up and headed towards the bathroom

-  
**_-Candices POV-_**

I was walking towards the bathroom while reading a book when I felt a force against me and I flew down to the floor.

I look up to see the person I hate, Randy orton. God he is such an ass. Ever since I came to this school hes been treating me like crap.

I saw him look away from his phone and down to me

"Watch where your going" Randy spat me

"Why dont you watch where the hell your going" I rolled my eyes and struggled but eventually got up

"because I don't have to, and you shouldn't talk to me like that, I could easily hurt you" he then smirked

"you dont scare me orton". I spat at him

"yeah whatever Candice" I saw him roll his eyes which made me mad

"why are you such an asshole" I glared at him.

Before randy could reply to me, ted appeared behind me and squeezed me hard and put on a fake hated when i was around other guys

"hey baby'"ted said squeezing me harder until the point to where I cant breathe. tears slowly fall down my face. I forgot about everything that was around me. I just wanted to get away.

**_- Randys POV-_**

I was about to answer her but ted came up. I saw him wrap his arms around her which gave me a weird feeling.  
I didnt know what feeling it was but I didnt like it. I saw fear in her eyes. I didnt really understand it so I decided to just shrug it off and walk away.  
I walked back to the boys and sat down.

**_- No Ones POV -_**

Look at tyson he is so hot Natalya said smiling

He's not popular though Maryse said in a rude tone

He isnt a nerd either natalya snapped back

Still...hes not one of us. so there for you arent dating him Maryse said maliciously.  
unless you want to be out.

Natalya rolled her eyes and looked down, no I dont want to.

Then it looks like you need to move on maryse got up and walked away

_**That was it for the first chapter. I'm new at this so if it sucks im sorry. But please review. I would be very happy. Whether its a good or bad one.**_

_**Next Chapter will be up as soon as i get reviews. Thank you**_

_**xoxo, Courtney**_


	2. No Escape ?

**Thank you everyone for the reviews it means alott && also a HUGE thanks to Harley for getting me these reviews.**

**&& also Dangerous bunny for inspiring me to continue. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

-[XXXX]-

**Ted POV-**  
There i was looking for my girlfriend when i happen to spot her with Randy Orton. God, why is she such a slut? whenever im not around she is bound to be with another man. she knows the rules, and when she breaks them she knows exactly what her consequences are, so shes bringing it on herself. Man, if she just listened to me this wouldnt happen. I wrapped my arms tightly around her knowing shes in trouble. i couldnt help but laugh to myself, i mean how can someone be so stupid. she knows shes going to pay for it, so why do it? Jeez, women.  
As soon as i seen randy walk off i quickly grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her into a spot making sure no one saw us. I looked at her with anger in my eyes. "what the hell is wrong with you Candice ?" Her response was " nothing is wrong with me" of course she added the little annoying eye roll to it, which pissed me off even more. I grabbed her by the hair and slammed her against the wall. I heard her wince, which made me smile a little bit. " then why were you with another man ?" i could tell she was in pain, but it didnt really bother me. " he knocked me down ted, thats it, i swear". Yeah cause i would really believe that i thought to myself. " whatever candice, maybe if you werent such a slut, i could actually believe you" as soon as i said that i felt a burn quickly come to my face. The bitch slapped me.

-[XXXX]-

**Candices POV-**

I had a pounding headache, considering the douche slammed my head. Hearing him call me a slut just ticked me off.  
my istant reaction was to slap him. I soon regretted it. i could see the anger in him. His blood..well you could tell it was beginning to boil. I took off running, which i knew i should'nt of but i wanted to get away..FAST. I kept running i could hear footsteps behind. I knew it was his. I felt the tears coming down my face, trying to wipe my tears away i ended up slipping. I could hear the laugh of the man i thought i once loved. He was getting closer and i was to scared to open my eyes. As soon as i did. Well lets just say i should of kept them shut. i saw him coming closer with his fist clenched and the other one containing a belt. God, was i scared. i backed up against the wall. He had a wide smirk on him, he then dragged me into the closet. I pleaded for him to stop, but it was useless. I soon felt sharp pains against my body as he was brutely whipping me. All i could do is scream as i felt the taste of salt from my tears. Unfortunately the more i screamed the more he hit me. i heard him repeating " shut up " or " shut the hell up slut ." all i could do was let him do it to me. There was no escape.

-[XXXX]-

**Randy POV-**

We finally had found out who our roomates were, after a hour wait. My roomate was John, Thank god. i dont think i could of been roomates with anyone else. i had a short temper and john was the only one who knew how to calm me down. Our room number was 421, sadly it was the room next to Candice Michelles and Mickie James. I mean i guess its a good thing for John, but not for me. I looked around but i didnt see candice, or Ted. They were probably screwing around. I cant really say shes a slut since she only slept with one man, but they were always "busy" if you know what i mean. I got up and walked out the cafeteria i was walking past a closet where i heard noises. I felt this twisted feeling in my stomach. i reach for the door but something told me not to. i then heard what i thought was a moan, thinking it was candice and ted i shook my head in disgust and i got that feeling again. I really hated this feeling, i dont know whats gotten into me. I just decided to walk away.

_Little did he know she wasnt moaning, she was pleading for help._

-[XXXX]-

**- Candices POV-**

After about a hour he finally quit. I can still feel the pain rushing through my body, i can barely move, i finally managed to stand up after about 15 minutes of trying.  
i felt my body limp as i walk to the nearest bathroom, making sure no one was in there i took out my make up bag. I looked at my self in the mirror. My face was blue and there were drops of blood coming from my lip. I took out my coverup and began dabbing at my bruises. God did that hurt like hell. My whole body was bruised in battered it seemed like hours before i finally finished covering them up. I tried to walk around like nothing was wrong, but it didnt seem to work. My friend mickie walked up.  
" Hey Candy, are you okay" you could tell she was worried. i managed to fake a smile " Im fine micks really. " she didnt buy it, but she let it go. I quietly let out a sigh in relief.  
" so what room are we in ?" i asked her. " 422 " she smiles from ear to ear. I let a giggle " why does that make you smile so much ". " because john has a room next to us "  
" thats good to know" i smiled " well im going to head up there and take a nap. I said my goodbyes and headed up there. I felt so weak, i barely had enough strength.  
I got to my door and leaned against it with my hand on the handel, i closed my eyes for just when i felt something near me, i opened my eyes to see randy. Guess what my reaction was?

-[XXXX]-

**- Randys POV-**  
I was walking to my room and i saw candice leaning against her door. she looked horrible, like she just got beaten up. But i doubt that happened.  
as soon as she opened her eyes she screamed, and Loud i should add. I noticed her hand was on the door which she ended up pushing down making the door fly open with her fallind down with it.  
i instantly caught her. I looked in her beautiful chocolate eyes. God she is beautiful i thought. WOAH, randy stop thinking that. you hate her remember. I heard her wince as soon as i touched her, it was like she was scared of me for some reason, so i loosened my grip thinking it might of been to tight. i cleared my throat. " are you okay ? " she snapped out of whatever she was thinking about and just looked away " yeah im fine, you just scared me " wow, she was being nice to me? weird. " okay, uh well maybe you should be careful of what your doing next time candice" i said in a nice but kinda mean tone. for once she didnt snapped at me. She smiled. Did candice michelle really just smile at me? " yeah, well thanks" i nodded and walked to open my door.

[XXXX]

**- Candice POV-**

"WOAH WAIT, you share a room with john ?" i didnt mean to sound mean but it just slipped out. He looked at me weird " uh, yeah is that a problem? "  
"Uh i guess not" even though i was lying. i hated him "dont worry, i hate this just as much as you"with that he walked in. i rolled my eyes and went in and laid on my bed, god it felt good to relax. I closed my eyes.. to see _him._

**_hmm i wonder who him is ? well read next chapter to find out. This chapter was just mainly candice and randy. i wanted to heat it up a bit. its also pretty long because the last one was short, plus i owe you for keeping you waiting. Once again im new. so i want honest reviews so i know what to change. Well thank you guys once again. Dont forget to review._**


	3. Does he ever quit

**FINALLY ! i updated...sorry for such the long wait, ive been sick and i had been really busy with school. thankyou guys again for all the reviews it means alot. **

**Hope you enjoy.. **

**P.S The flashback is in Candice's point of view in case you guys don't know.**

_Recap of last chapter:_

_- Randys POV-_  
_I was walking to my room and i saw candice leaning against her door. she looked horrible, like she just got beaten up. But i doubt that happened._  
_as soon as she opened her eyes she screamed, and Loud i should add. I noticed her hand was on the door which she ended up pushing down making the door fly open with her fallind down with it._  
_i instantly caught her. I looked in her beautiful chocolate eyes. God she is beautiful i thought. WOAH, randy stop thinking that. you hate her remember. I heard her wince as soon as i touched her, i t was like she was scared of me for some reason, so i loosened my grip thinking it might of been to tight. i cleared my throat. " are you okay ? " she snapped out of whatever she was thinking about and just looked away " yeah im fine, you just scared me " wow, she was being nice to me? weird. " okay, uh well maybe you should be careful of what your doing next time candice" i said in a nice but kinda mean tone. for once she didnt snapped at me. She smiled. Did candice michelle really just smile at me? " yeah, well thanks" i nodded and walked to open my door._

[XXXX]

- Candice POV-

"WOAH WAIT, you share a room with john ?" i didnt mean to sound mean but it just slipped out. He looked at me weird " uh, yeah is that a problem? "  
"Uh i guess not" even though i was lying. i hated him "dont worry, i hate this just as much as you"with that he walked in. i rolled my eyes and went in and laid on my bed, god it felt good to relax. I closed my eyes.. to see _him_

**- Candices POV -**

His beautiful ice blue eyes and his gorgeous smile just would not get out of my head. I hated him, not liked him so why was i thinking about him? It was driving me insane.  
A year ago i would of never thought about him, he was worthless and he still is. Hes popular, Im a nerd. We're more like complete opposites. Hes a jerk, and im actually nice.  
as soon as i thought that i had a flashback of the first day i came here.

_-Flashback-_

_I was so excited to be at this school. It seemed amazing, the people looked nice, everything about it just seemed perfect for me._  
_I walked up to the enterance, and smiled. I saw a group of girls who i thought i would become good friends with so i decided to walk up to them._

_"hello " i greeted them while smiling " uh hi " I got a response by a blonde with a french accent._  
_" im candice michelle" i smiled once again " who cares" said the blonde who rolled her eyes and returned to her group of friends._  
_I heard them whispering and laughing and i assumed it was about me considering they were all staring at me. I felt mad and hurt that same time. How could someone be so rude? i quickly got my schedule and began to look at it while i was walking._  
_as i turned the corner i knocked into someone causing me and my books to fall._  
_" watch where the hell you are going" a tall tan brunette haired boy said to me._  
_i rolled my eyes and gathered my things and stood up " why dont you watch how you talk to people" i spat back He responded " why dont you make me" and pinned me against the wall " Come on Randy, just let her go " i heard one of his friends say who ended up pulling him away from me._  
_I shook my head and turned around to see a boy standing there, he was cute but nothing special._  
_" hi im ted " he said politley I smiled in return " hi im candice michelle "_  
_" dont mind randy he has a short temper. youll get used to it " Ted said to me i rolled my eyes " i doubt ill get used to a jerk like him "_  
_" oh well, it doesnt really matter, would you like for me to show you around ? " he offered I smiled " actually, i have to be somewhere thanks though " i tried to walk away but he grabbed my arm " it will only take a few minutes i promise " he looked at me. "fine, only ten minutes" i smiled and he led me toward a hallway._

_- End of flashback-_

"CANDICE" i heard someone scream. "earth to candice" i heard again. i snapped out of it and looked to the door.  
" its about damn time " mickie said. I smiled " sorry i was just thinking " " its okay, do you wanna go out to dinner with us" she asked politley.  
" define the term us " i looked at her.  
" me and john " she smiled nervously.  
" no thanks, you two should have some alone time" i layed back on my bed " Candice, please just go we dont mind" she sat next to me.  
" finneee" i said " what time are you guys leaving" " in 45 mintues so hurry up" she looked away. " MICKIE ! thats not enough time." she knew it takes me at least 1 hour...but i guess ill try.  
" i know i know, but if you werent daydreaming you would of had it now hurry" she said and walked out.  
I got up quickly and took a shower.

-[XXXX]-

**- Mickies POV-**

i dont know whats gotten into candice lately, shes acting really weird, i try not to worry but something is telling me that theres something going on. I walked to the lobby where i met my boyfriend john cena. We have been dating for one year and two months, and we are still going strong. I gave him a hug and a quick kiss. He whined so i gave him another one. " John.." i looked at him worried.  
" What? " he began to look worried " its candice...shes been acting different lately " i looked at him.  
" Really? so has randy...Its been daydreaming alot lately" he said to me " oh thats weird, do you think they have something going on ?" he just laughed "babe, they hate each other. In fact the despise each other." " you're right, i just hope they dont get mad that they have to sit at the same table with us"  
he looked at me " you told her right, that randy is coming? " i just looked away " Mickie, shes gonna be mad " " i know, but you didnt tell randy either" i said back to him.  
" true, but lets go so we can get ready for dinner." he took my hand and we headed back to our rooms.

[xxxx]

**-45 minutes later.-**

**- Randys POV -**

i looked at myself in the mirror and smirked. i knew i was attractive. not mention everyone else knew it too.

" Randy come on dude, you are girl when it comes to getting ready" i heard john say,  
" john, do you know how long it takes to look this good" i laughed and pointed to myself only to recieve an eye roll from him.  
" where are we going anyway? " i asked him.  
" some french resturaunt mickie wants to try " he said opening the door i followed him down to the lobby.  
" arent you going to go get her ?" i asked " no, they. i mean shes going to meet us there." he looked nervous " uh okay then." i said suspiciously as we got in the car.  
a few mintues later we pulled up to a fancy resturaunt. it looked huge and expensive.  
" how are you going to afford this bro, its huge" i looked at him " mickie said she knows the owner i guess " he said as he shrugged.  
We got out of the car and walked towards the enterance. John walked up to mickie and hugged her " hey baby, you look beautiful" she smiled and blushed. i rolled my eyes and looked next to her to only see candice michelle...  
i think she thought the same thing because she rolled her eyes as well. She looked beautiful alot better than mickie...no offense to john its just shes not my type. not that candice is.  
" Why the hell are you here" i spat at her.  
she glared at me" i should be asking you the same thing" my anger started to rise. i opened my mouth to say something but candice cut in " mickie, why didnt you tell me he was coming, i shouldnt of come" She started to walk away.  
" Candice, please wait...you guys are our bestfriends. We knew you guys wouldnt come if we told you please just stay" mickie pleaded Candice rolled her eyes" fine " is all she said walking past me knocking into me on purpose.  
i shook my head an walked in.

[xxxx]

**- Candices POV -**

Why the hell was here ? he always has to ruin everything..I wanted to leave but i only stayed for mickie.

Although he did look quite attractive. Candice stop thinking about him that way you hate him remember? i thought to myself we walked in and sat down. unfortunatley i had to sit next to Randy, i hated it..by looking at him you could tell he hated it too.  
" this is a nice resturaunt" randy said smiling i rolled my eyes but i had to agree it was nice.  
" i know, its very romantic" mickie said grabbing johns hand and kissed him Why must they do this in front of me. they know i hate it " get a room" randy said laughing i laughed but quickly shut up..  
" candice, did you just " is all mickie could say before i interrupted " NO " i shouted. " But" john began to say but mickie shut him up " She did, she just doesnt want to admit it" randy said " do you ever quit randy ?" i spat at him " Excuse me " he said giving me a glare.  
" your always picking a fight and im sick of it" i rolled my eyes " ENOUGH" john shouted..we both looked at him.  
" all you two do is fight, now both of you shut up and dont ruin this night you got it?"  
i never knew john could stand up like that..but we both shut up and nodded.

I knew tongiht was going to be a long one.

Okay,so i was going to make this longer but my mom is coming home and im not supposed to be on, but i couldnt keep you guys waiting any longer.

So please keep the reviews coming, Next chapter might be up tommorow or sunday (:

xo,Courtney


	4. Secrets Revealed

**Heey Everyone, So I decided to update today, Plus I owe it to Amber (:**

**I worked so hard on this, So I really hope you like this. R&R. Enjoy,**

**P.S the diner is no ones POV, and the flashback is Candice POV, just to let you know. :D**

_Recap of chapter 4 :_  
_Why the hell was he here ? he always has to ruin everything..I wanted to leave but i only stayed for mickie._

_Although he did look quite attractive. Candice stop thinking about him that way you hate him remember? i thought to myself we walked in and sat down. unfortunatley i had to sit next to Randy, i hated it..by looking at him you could tell he hated it too._  
_" this is a nice resturaunt" randy said smiling i rolled my eyes but i had to agree it was nice._  
_" i know, its very romantic" mickie said grabbing johns hand and kissed him Why must they do this in front of me. they know i hate it " get a room" randy said laughing i laughed but quickly shut up.._  
_" candice, did you just " is all mickie could say before i interrupted " NO " i shouted. " But" john began to say but mickie shut him up " She did, she just doesnt want to admit it" randy said " do you ever quit randy ?" i spat at him " Excuse me " he said giving me a glare._  
_" your always picking a fight and im sick of it" i rolled my eyes " ENOUGH" john shouted..we both looked at him._  
_" all you two do is fight, now both of you shut up and dont ruin this night you got it?"_  
_i never knew john could stand up to us like that..but we both shut up and nodded._

_I knew tonight was going to be a long one._

-[XXXXX]-

**- Randys POV -**

" WHY DO YOU TWO ALWAYS HAVE TO RUIN EVERYTHING " mickie screamed at candice and me.  
I just looked at her but candice of course she said something..she always has something to say " He started it mickie, not me " i glared at her " how did i start this? you're the one who smashed your food on me"  
she rolled her eyes like always. " well maybe i wouldnt of did that if you didnt always start a fight with me." I just ignored that comment..she always says i pick a fight when thats not true, well most of the time anyway.  
" it doesnt matter who the hell started it, i told you guys not to do start anything" john spat at us.  
Candice sighed and i just stared of into space thinking about what happened a few hours ago at dinner

**- Earlier at diner -**

" this food is amazing" Candice and Randy said at the same time.  
Candice glared at Randy who returned the glare. " well I'm going to bathroom for a check up " Candice said in a rude tone " a check up is not going to fix your face" Randy said rudely.  
" THATS IT !" Candice said and picked up her plate of pasta and threw it onto Randys face " CANDICE" Mickie screamed. John just shook his head.  
" what the hell Candice" Randy said who took his soda and threw it on her dress.  
" STOP IT BOTH OF YOU" Mickie said getting up and storming out, which John followed but stop " you two, well you can pay the bill and find your own way home" with that he stormed out " your paying" they both said at the same time. Candice just sighed and plopped down on the seat and pulled out her wallet -[xxxxxx]-

**- Randys POV -**

" what happened after we left anyway ?" Mickie said falling to the couch.  
" we payed the bill. cleaned up our mess and left" I said yawning. I was really tired " and then how did you get home? " John said still in a rude tone..you could tell he was still mad.  
" we walked" Candice said rubbing her feet." I shouldnt of wore heels" " what the hell Candice? you made me carry you half of the way, so it didnt matter" I said rolling my eyes John and Mickie busted out laughing. Candice and I both looked at them weird " what is so funny" we both said at the same time. I looked at her and she looked back " stop doing that" we both said again..Candice got aggravated and crossed her arms.  
" but really what is so funny" I asked them again..which they were still lauhging.  
" you..guys.." Mickie managed to say in between laughs.  
" you guys are so weird" Candice said standing up " I'm going to bed im exausted" she walked to the door but Mickie unfourtunately stopped her..i on the other wish she was already out the door.  
" what are you doing tommorow" Mickie said still with a little laughter left.  
I looked at Candice who suddenley tensed up and shakey..but managed to smile. I'm sure it was a fake smile though " I'm going out " she said emphazizing the word Ted in a cold tone.  
" you spend to much time with him." Mickie said.  
" they are always busy if you know what I mean" I said laughing which made John laugh but stopped when Mickie punched him " SCREW YOU ORTON" I recieved a slap across the face as she stormed out slamming the door. and considering her room was right right next door you could hear how hard she slammed her door also. I rolled my eyes and layed down.  
I was really tired, and with that I eventually drifted off to sleep.

**-[xxxxx]-**

**- Candices POV -**

I can feel tears run down my face, why am i crying? Oh right, because of randy. all he does is hurt me..Im not a whore.  
why does he act like it..Ted is the first guy i slept with..if you want to call it that. Trust me if it was my decision it wouldnt of been him. I've Been holding in everything from everyone. Thats all i had to think day because know i was crying. and i couldnt stop i hate the fact that he did this to me. I hate him, and everything about him. why did he haVe to do this to me? i layed down on my bed and cried into my pillow, i tried not to think about it but it just wouldnt escape my mind..i had another flashback of the worst day of my life.

_**- Flash back -**_

___" wow Ted, I had amazing night" I smiled at him he smiled at me " me too Candice"_

_we stood in front of his door " would you like to come in"_

_I smiled" no, I have to get going"_

_I tried to walk away but he gripped my arm " Ted stop your hurting me" I looked at him with fear in my eyes._

_he smirked " so " he pulled me into his room and slammed me against the wall " TED stop" I pleaded but he started to kiss my neck pinning me I tried to get away but he wouldnt budge._

_I felt tears roll down." Ted stop" I said quietly but I got a smack in return he threw me on the bed and stripped me down._

_I wiggled and screamed but he started hitting me and telling me to shut up._

_I tried to get away again but I failed..he **raped** me._

**_- End of Flashback -_**

**- Candice's POV -**

I just wish I never met him. Hes the worst thing that ever happened to me.  
I dont get why all the girl are jealous, they despise me because im a "nerd".  
I just want this to end I want my life to end because of him. With randy on top of it makes it even worse.  
I closed my eyes hoping to fall asleep but it didnt work...I got up and went into our bathroom and took some of Mickies sleeping pills..I went to my bed and 15 minutes later I was out cold.

**- [xxxx] -**

I woke up the next morning feeling like I slept for days.  
I look at the time and see its 2 pm. Thats when I realized that I was supposed to meet Ted 2 hours ago.. Oh no I'm going to be in so much trouble. I quickly got up and saw a not from Mickie. It said:  
" Hey Candi, I'm going out with John all day, and I wont be home all day or night. If you need anything call me xoxo, Micks."  
I smiled. Her and John really were cute together.  
I quickly snapped out of my thoughts when I heard banging at the door.  
I just knew it was Ted, So I took a deep breath and walked towards the door. I was scared out of my mind as I approached the door, The banging got louder.  
I heard say " Candice, you better open the damn door now !" I got to the door and opened it. " WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN ? " he screamed pushing me into the room.  
" sleeping, and stop screaming someone can hear you" I replied holding my head.  
Taking all those pills really gave me a headache.  
He laughed sarcastically. " Yeah, sure you have Candice." " I'm serious, I was really sleeping Ted" I rolled my eyes. " what did I tell you about rolling your eyes" With that he attacked me.  
I regreted ever even saying anything. Once again I felt the sharp whips against my body.

**- Randys POV -**

I woke up to weird feeling. I shook it off and got into the shower.  
When I got out I decided to go for some coffee.  
I walked Candices room and the door was slightly cracked. I got that feeling again I really wanted to shake it off this time but I just couldnt. I stood there for a few seconds. " TED STOP IT" I heard Candice plead, you could tell she was crying. I wanted to ignore her but I couldnt I opened the door to see Ted stripping her down and beating her brutely. I quickly stepped in I tackled Ted. How the hell could he do that?  
Escpecially to a girl. I got him onto the floor. I continued to throw punches at him.  
He dodged some of them, and threw some back but that didnt stop me. I felt a tug, but I budge.

**- Candices POV -**

He was going to do it again, He was going to _rape_ me.  
Until Randy came in. One second I felt him tearing my clothes off and the next I see him getting beat up by Randy. Randy was punching him over and over again. " Randy STOP !" I tried to tug at him but he wouldnt budge.  
Ted and Randy kept throwing punches at each other.  
I wanted it all to stop I broke down into tears but I toughened up "RANDY. PLEASE STOP " I pulled him off. He just looked at me. I saw anger, and sadness in his ice blue eyes.  
Ted stood up and tried to hit Randy again but Randy dodged it. Ted went after again but I stood in the way and shoved him " GET OUT" I had tears rolling down my face. He grabbed me by the neck and threw me against the wall.  
" you have it coming Candice, you will pay for this" he glared at me I couldnt breath and at that second I thought I was dead.  
His fingers quickly left my throat.  
Only because Randy grabbed him. I looked at them. Randy had him by the shirt and threw him against the wall and choked him I heard him say " You Ever touch her again Ted and I will kill you, You understand"  
Ted didnt answer so Randy tighten his grip and slammed his head. " I said, do you understand" Randy repeated all Ted could do was nod since he couldnt breathe. Randy let him go and Ted walked out giving me a glare.  
I knew he would be back. I just didnt care right now.  
I slid down the wall and cried. I wish Randy would of never came.  
No one was supposed to know this was happnening. My body was soar and I was in so much pain. I couldnt take it. I felt him near me. " Im sorry " thats all I heard him say. I just looked up at him.  
" does anyone know about this? " I stood up and shook my head.  
" are you crazy, I cant just tell everyone that my boyfriend beats and rapes me"  
I then realized I just told him. He didnt know he raped me. He just new he beat me.  
" HE RAPES YOU ?" he screamed. I covered his mouth. "Shhh" Did he have to be so damn loud. Jeez.  
" sorry" was all he said. I saw he look at my body, They were covered in bruises it was ugly. I felt so insecure. I went to my closet and grabbed clothes and put them on.  
" how long has he been doing this? " he looked at me with a serious expression " since our first date" I looked away waiting for a shout

**- Randy POV-**

I looked at her. She looked helpless.  
her body was black and blue and covered in bruises.  
I felt so sorry for her. All those times I thought they were being so busy he was torturing and raping her. I'm so stupid. " since our first date" she said and looked away.  
I wanted to yell at her for letting him do it for so long. I just couldnt though.  
Shes been through enough right now. I looked at her " That long" I shook my head. She broke down into tears. She started to get weak. I could just tell. I felt so sorry for her. She looked at me and said softly " Please Randy, you cannot tell anyone"  
" But, you cant just let him" I started saying but she cut me off " Randy please, you have to promise you. You cannot tell a soul" I looked at her and sighed. If i was to tells someone it would probably make it worse " Fine I promise" She smiled. She actually smiled at me. " Thankyou" She said. I felt her fly into my arms. I felt a shock run through my body.  
i felt her let the last tears out on my shirt as she hugged me, and believe it or not I hugged her back and smiled We stood there for a while.

_Neither of them remembered the door was still cracked._  
_Nor did they realizes they were being watched._

**Okaay, Thats all for Chapter 4, I actually enjoyed writing this chapter. well I hoped you guys loved this one as much as I did (:**

**Dont forget to Review.! Next one should be up soon. **


	5. Gossip Girl

**Thank you guys for the reviews.(: keep em' coming please. !**  
**so i havent really had inspiration to write this, but i was in a bad mood and decided to write this .(:**  
**Enjoy, and review. P.S - you will not find out who the mystery person watching them is in this chapter..**

_Recap of Chapter 4:_

_- Randy POV-_

_I looked at her. She looked helpless._  
_her body was black and blue and covered in bruises._  
_I felt so sorry for her. All those times I thought they were being so busy he was torturing and raping her. I'm so stupid. " since our first date" she said and looked away._  
_I wanted to yell at her for letting him do it for so long. I just couldnt though._  
_Shes been through enough right now. I looked at her " That long" I shook my head. She broke down into tears. She started to get weak. I could just tell. I felt so sorry for her. She looked at me and said softly " Please Randy, you cannot tell anyone"_  
_" But, you cant just let him" I started saying but she cut me off " Randy please, you have to promise you. You cannot tell a soul" I looked at her and sighed. If i was to tells someone it would probably make it worse " Fine I promise" She smiled. She actually smiled at me. " Thankyou" She said. I felt her fly into my arms. I felt a shock run through my body._  
_i felt her let the last tears out on my shirt as she hugged me, and believe it or not I hugged her back and smiled We stood there for a while._

_Neither of them remembered the door was still cracked._  
_Nor did they realizes they were being watched_

**- [xxxx]-**

**- Candices POV-**

I found my self running into his arms, Randy Ortons arms..out of all people it just had to be him to find out this.  
I let my last tears out on his shirt, and I felt him slowly wrap his arms around me. As I layed my head on his chest. I felt his heartbeat and for some reason it calmed me down, I closed my eyes as I felt shocks run up and down my spine, I started to get nervous and I have no idea why, and for some odd reason I felt safe. We stood in the middle of the room for a while grasped in each others arms. It didnt feel weird or awkward, as I normally would of thought. To be honest I kinda liked the way his muscular arms held me tight. WAIT. no, I hate him. I should not be thinking this. I quickly snapped out of it when I heard a bang outside the door.

**- Randys POV-**

It felt so right, to hold her in my arms. As much as I hated her I didnt want to let go. STOP IT. I really need to stop thinking about her I do NOT like her, and I will NEVER like her. I let out a silent sigh. I wanted to go confront Ted right now and beat the shit out of him.  
But she needed me right now, and I couldnt just leave her here. I wasnt going to tell anyone her secret, although I hate her and I shouldnt even care,but I do..Plus I keep my promises. I'm suprised we stood there that long, It probably seemed to be atleast a half hour. It probably would of been longer if I didnt hear a bang outside the door. I felt Candice jump and hug me tighter. " I'm Going to go see what that was" I looked at her and she nodded and let go. I quickly walked to the door to find it was already cracked, which is weird. I looked around but I didnt see anything. As I began to close the door Candice said something " Randy what is that " She pointed to something, and I followed to where her gaze was. It was a peice of paper on the floor. I picked it up closed the door. " What does it say" she asked me. I looked at her and began to read it out loud.  
" Not good Candy, Not good. Havent you heard cheating is wrong ? xoxo, Gossip Girl " I tried not to laugh " What the hell? Cheating?" was all she said before laughing." yeah like I would ever cheat on him with you" she rolled her eyes and it angered me but then her laughter stopped and the smile that appeared on her face dissapeared and turned into horror. " whats wrong?" I walked towards her.

" Oh my god, RANDY. " she spoke loudly towards me but I would'nt call it yelling " What? " I said calmly.

" What if Ted finds out about this. Hes going to hit me again" tears began to form in her eyes " Candice, he wont find out dont worrry " I tried to sound reassuring but she was probably right.  
" yeah, I hope so " was all she said before burying her face in her hands. I sat down on the bed across from hers and sighed.  
Neither of us spoke, we just sat there..Thinking.

**- Gossip Girls POV -**

I was my minding my own buisness when I saw a door cracked and people in it. I know I shouldnt be spying on people, but I couldnt help it I just love the drama. So I took out my pen and a peice of paper and wrote " Not good Candy, Not good. Havent you heard cheating is wrong ? xoxo, Gossip Girl " I took out my phone but I accidentally dropped it causing a big bang against the floor.  
I slipped the peice of paper in purse picked my phone up and ran back to my room. I really cant believe Candice is cheating on Ted.  
Who would cheat on Ted, hes PERFECT, but the worst part about it is the fact that its Randy. They hate each other. well so we thought.  
Its probably just a coverup. I opened my computer and went to my brandnew website, where I Gossip Girl created for all the gossip that runs through this college. I couldnt help but maliciously smirk to myself. I love being sneaky and evil, it suits me so well.  
I opened up the website and submitted my new column, this is going to be good. I Shut my laptop and walked out.

**- Maryses POV- **

Where the hell was my boyfriend ? You know, I dont really appreciate it when people make me late.  
Im maryse, who they hell do they think I am, Candice Michelle? I laughed to myself at my joke. I looked towards the doors to see Ted walk in. Man was that boy SEXY. How could he date someone like Candice? As much as I would hate to admit she is gorgeous but shes a Nerd, a loser. I hate her. shes weird and annoying. I dont get how all these guys want to sleep with her and not me but thats okay, I still could get anyone I want. I walked up to Ted considering the Fact Randy still didnt show up. " Hey Teddy" I said flirtatious towards him.  
" Hey Maryse" he sounded distant and pissed.  
" you okay ?" I asked him politely, and he looked at me " yeah, I'm fine." He said walking away.  
" WAIT." He stopped as I yelled after him " Yeah ?" I walked up to him and smiled flirty and he smirked.  
I trailed my fingers up and down his abs, as seeing no one was around I kissed him and not suprisingly he kissed back. We quickly went to his room. Not caring who saw us, or the fact we were both taken.  
Lets just say we had a very pleasing and fun night.

**- Randys POV -**

I rushed down to where I was supposed to meet Maryse, I completely forgot about our "date" which I really didnt care about because whenever we were together she always talked about herself.  
I found that quite annoying, I liked her, but honestly I was happy when I found out I was too late. I had way to much stuff on my mind to deal with maryse, she was too much as it is. Its been 3 hours since I talked to Candice,  
and I dont really want to see her. I decided to get fresh air. I walked to a near by Starbucks, it was cold outside, and I loved it that way. I walked into starbucks and the scent of freshly brewed coffee just made me smile. I love the smell of it, it reminds me of St. Louis when my mom made coffee every morning. I got in line and waited my turn. I ordered my favorite drink a Caramel Apple Spice Latte. I sighed and sat at a table and looked out the window, I felt like a girl. So I decided to just go take a walk, I was really deep in my thoughts, about everything so deep that I Didnt even realize that I ran smack dead into somebody, and that my extremely hot drink spilled all over them. I snapped out of it when I heard a womens voice screetch. I shook my head and saw Candice standing there wincing in pain as my latte was burning her. " RANDY " she yelled at me.  
" Candice, Im so sorry I wasnt paying attention." I said calmly to her " Well obviously" she said with an eye roll. I was really getting sick of that stupid eye roll it made her look dumb..  
" do you always have to do that? " I sneered at her " what are you talking about " she crossed her arms.  
" rolling your eyes at everything I say. Its annoying and it makes you look stupid" I was getting aggravated.  
She was speechless and she just shrugged. I looked at her shirt which was white and was now a little see through since my drink was all over her. " uh, candice" I looked away.  
" what ?" she said with a sigh " your shirt" I tried not laugh since there were men staring at her as they passed " what are you- " was all she said before she looked down and screamed in embarassment.  
She pulled me infront of her so people couldnt see. She must have not used her brain. Because I could still see.  
Dont get me wrong I dont like her, but Im a man and I have needs.

**- Candices POV -**

Ugh, could this day get any worse. This day was a nightmare. Infact my life is a nightmare.  
It was finally going okay when I was on my way to Starbucks to get my favorite drink a Caramel Apple Spice.  
I was walking and deep in my thoughts, and by the way it turned out im guessing Randy was too. It was freezing,  
but I loved the cold weather. I always have since I was little. Growing up in Milwaukee, you learn to love it. I felt Randys Body slam against me, and I also felt his drink burning my skin, and that shit BURNED. I knew I was going to have burn rashes on me, not that it mattered considering My body is covered in bruises any how.  
Once again Randy and I got into an arguement, not that it suprises me, because thats what happen when Randy and me are near each other, but I could tell you that Im sick of fighting with him all the time,  
its getting old. We stood there, and all these men kept staring at me for some reason. Thats when Randy pointed out that they were staring because my shirt was begining to be see- through. I quickly put Randy in front of me.  
I knew he would look, but I didnt care. I dont even like him. I rather him see then the rest of New York City. " stop looking" I demanded. " how do you know I'm looking" he said crossing his arms.  
I looked at him like he was stupid, which he was.  
" Randy, lets be real here." he didnt deny it, he just shrugged it off.  
" give me your shirt" I looked at him, and he chuckled " you're kidding right ? " I shook my head " Please, I cant walk around like this, plus it looks like i peed myself" I pouted.  
" Why, I Dont even like you " was all he said to me.  
" I dont like you either but I would loan you my shirt" I then realized what I just said " uh nevermind about that, I dont think you would look good in my clothes" a little smile formed on his lips

" fine, but as soon as we get there I want it back" I smiled at him " Thankyou " I dragged him into the little alley " hurry up" I said and he quickly took of his shirt and handed it to me, I looked at his body, and man his body was sexy, his tan abs, and those tattoos, I quickly snapped out of it when he cleared his throat " sorry" I said as I took off my shirt and put his on. I felt his eyes on me, but they quickly moved as I looked up at him.  
His shirt was warm, and comfterable. He quickly put his jacket on, like I said it was cold. It took us about 20 minutes to walk back and get upstairs, we got at our doors and thats when I realized I forgot my room key. Great. How could I forget my room key, and all I wanted to do was Take a shower and go to bed..It was 8 pm and I was exausted. I sighed. Randy already walked in his room, most likely forgetting about his shirt. I knocked on his door and I was nervous for some reason He opened the door and looked at me, I was a little embarassed.  
I looked away and quietly said " Can I borrow you shirt until tommorow ?"  
" Huh ?" He didnt hear me so I spoke up.  
" Can I give you your shirt back tommorow ?" I looked away.  
" Uh, Why ?" He asked " because, I forgot my room key" It felt a little weird talking to him in a nice way, we are always yelling at each other and to be talking to him casually lately is odd, but its kinda nice.

**- Randys POV -**

I forgot about my shirt and just walked in my room and layed on my bed. I was tired and exausted.  
When I heard a knock on the door, I got aggravated. I just layed down, I felt relaxed and I recieved a text from John saying him and Mickie are going to be gone again. I think they are really doing this to avoid Mine and Candices arguments all the time. I walked to the door and opened it, it was Candice. I wonder what she wanted now. She forgot her room key, who forgets their room key..well I did , once but who cares.  
" Oh then sure." there was awkward silence.  
" Okay Thanks, as soon as Mickie gets home and lets me in I'll give it back." She began to walk away but I grabbed her arm which made her jump alittle bit.. Im guessing its because of Ted doing it to her all the time So I loosened my grip,while she just stood there and stared at me.  
" Mickie isnt coming home tonight" I told her, She sighed " how do you know ?" She asked me.  
" I got a text from John, saying him and Mickie arent going to be back for a while" I said leaning against the door way " You know, Im begining to think They are trying to avoid us" she said shaking her head.  
Its weird how we always have the same thoughts about things.  
" Thats what I said" I smiled which she let out a little laugh. "You can stay here until you find a way to get back into your room" I looked away " Are you sure, I mean it might be" I cut her off.  
" Nah, Its cool we just need to stop fighting" I told her, Which she nodded. I let her in which she slowly walked in and sat on Johns bed. I layed down on my bed and closed my eyes.  
" Randy" She said quietly, I could tell she wasnt comfterable.  
"what" I said yawning, I was minutes away from sleep " Can I take a shower? " She looked at me. " Yeah, Go ahead" I turned over and layed at my side.  
I heard her close the door and start the shower. I tried my best to fall asleep but I could'nt and I was so tired.  
I heard the door open and I looked over and saw Candice Wrapped in a towel, The little water that was left was running down her body was intoxicating but I didnt look for to long, I didnt want to look like a creep, not that I was even Interested in her anyway. She looke embarassed " I dont have any clothes" She looked away.  
I got up and got some of my boxers and one of my shirts and handed them to her.  
" Here, You can borrow these." she took them and smiled.  
" Thanks" She walked back into the bathroom, she came out and my clothes looked like they swallowed her.  
I let out a chuckle. She puts her hands on her hips " whats so funny Orton ? " She asked walking towards me " Oh nothing, Just that you look huge" I laughed as I felt something hit me and I heard a giggle. She hit me with a pillow. I gasped, and she laughed " You did not just hit me Ms. Michelle" I said getting up " I think I just did, want me to do it again ?" She hit me with the pillow again I grabbed her by the waist and threw her on the bed and tickled her.  
She was laughing. "OKAY OKAY" She said in between laughs.  
I smiled as I pinned her, But not to hard because I was just playing. " You wont hit me again ?" I said smiling. She shook her head

**- Candices POV- **

We were getting along, and I was happy, who knew Randy had a nice side to him.  
I knew he was playing when he called me huge. So I thought I would hit him with the pilow.  
This pillow fight turned into him tickling me. I couldnt stop laughing. I was happy for once.  
I havent been happy in a long time. But the weird thing about it, is that Randy is the one who is making me happy. I told him I would stop hitting him with the pillow but I was lying.  
I hit him again. He pinned me, and It didnt scare me like Teds did, His was kind of a turn on.  
He tickled me more I tried to stop him but he was to strong, and I was in such a giggle fit.  
I grabbed his hands, and couldnt help but notice that our hands fit perfectly, I felt those shocks again.  
I wonder what these mean, I have never got them before. I stopped laughing and he stopped tickling me and my breathing was heavy. He stayed on top of me with our hands still latched and We stared into each others eyes for a few minutes. His beautiful icy blue eyes hypnotized me.

**- Randys POV -**  
She grabbed my hands, and They fit perfectly. Maybe its a coincindence, I dont know. But my hands never fit with a girls, Mine were always too big. Im not saying she has man hands,But they fit, which really suprised me. Everytime I touch her I get these shocks. I dont know if they are good or bad but I got them again as She Grabbed my hands. We both fell silent and just stayed there. Her breathing was heavy. But I was just tickling her to death, so I would be too.  
We stayed there for awhile staying in each others grasp, As I look downinto her beautiful chocolate brown eyes I noticed a gleam, I could tell she was happy. I actually made her happy. I couldnt help but smile which she returned. I dont think either of us realized we were getting closer by the second.._We both leaned in._

**GAH. I WONDER WHAT HAPPENS NEXT ? (; ... do they kiss ? I dont know...You will just have to wait and see. In the next chapter Gossip Girl will be REVEALED. Who do you think she is ? Please Review they are very much appreciated. I also wantd to thankyou for the reviews I have recieced && I want to wish everyone one a very MERRY CHRISTMAS & HAPPY NEW YEAR. I might update as a Christmas Gift if anyone cares.**

_**xoxo, Courtney **_


	6. Lies, Assumptions,and Break Ups

**The next chapter is ouut. Yes FINALLY. enjoyy**

_Recap of Chapter 5 :_  
_- Randys POV -_

_She grabbed my hands, and They fit perfectly. Maybe its a coincindence, I dont know. But my hands never fit with a girls, Mine were always too big. Im not saying she has man hands,But they fit, which really suprised me._  
_Everytime I touch her I get these shocks. I dont know if they are good or bad but I got them again as She Grabbed my hands. We both fell silent and just stayed there. Her breathing was heavy. But I was just tickling her to death, so I would be too._  
_We stayed there for awhile staying in each others grasp, As I look downinto her beautiful chocolate brown eyes I noticed a gleam, I could tell she was happy. I actually made her happy. I couldnt help but smile which she returned. I dont think either of us realized we were getting closer by the second.._  
_We both leaned in._

* * *

**- Randys POV -**

We both leaned in, In the moment we were about to kiss the door slammed open and John began to speak Which Candice and Me jump. She quickly pushed me off,  
man shes strong wanna know how I know ? Guess where I landed ? On the floor.  
" Ow" I said standing up. She said sorry but she didnt look at me.  
We both looked over to see John and Mickie standing there.  
" Were you guys about to kiss? " Mickie said smiling making John shake his head.  
" NOOOOO !" Candice and I screamed at the same time.  
" But you wer-" Candice cut her off.  
" Mickie,please just be quiet" Candice then stood up. " Why are you wearing Randys clothes then ?" John asked.  
" OH MY GOD JOHN THEY HAD SEX." Mickie shouted.  
Oh my god, really ? Candices cheeks turned red in embarassment.  
I was quite embarassed too.  
" No, mickie we did not have sex, and shes wearing them because I spilled my coffee on her shirt" I Said sighing.  
" Riight " Mickie said. Candice stood up and walked out without saying a word.  
Im sure she was annoyed cause I know I was. She came storming back in with just her bra and underwear on,  
and threw my clothes in my face and stormed back out. I saw John stare at her body and I got somewhat mad,  
but its whatever, and he should be glad Mickie didnt see him, or else he would be dead. I dont get why she had to throw the clothes in my face though, it was quite rude. I rolled my eyes threw the clothes on the floor and laid on my bed. I closed my eyes and I heard the door shut. Thank God they left, I didnt want to be lectured.  
" Im still here Orton, So dont think your getting away with it. " Ugh, he to me to well. I sat up and looked at him.  
" What are you thinking ? You have a Girlfriend, and she has a boyfriend." he said. here we go .  
" Its not what it looked like John so lay off " I spat back, I was getting angry.  
" Yeah, Thats not what it looked like to me, im sure if we didnt walk in, You and her would be-.." He didnt finish it sounded like he was disgusted. " John, nothing was going to happen, we just got caught up in the moment, we dont even like each other" I retorted laying back down. " Yeah sure Randy whatever, Our classes start tommorow and we really dont need drama already " He said walking into the bathroom. I groaned at the thought of classes.

* * *

**- Later that night -**

**- Maryses POV -**

I got back to my room, that I shared with Kelly. I didnt really like her, but I didnt hate her either so it wasnt that big of a deal.  
My afternoon with Ted was amazing, considering Randy was never the one to please me. He was useless, but hot. Thats the only reason why I stayed with him. I layed on my bed, and tried to sleep but I couldnt, and Kellly was gone.  
I took out my laptop, and began surfing the web. I somehow come across the new gossip column for our college I smirked. Who ever came up with this is pretty amazing. I feel bad for all the people thats going to be in this column,  
I could tell its going to be popular. I know I would never be on this site, I'm sneaky and I have my ways. I look over it,  
I didnt find an article I was about to leave when something caught my eye. Candice Michelles name. I clicked on the link, and guess what it was ? The first article. I began to read it as it said :

**_" I'm back and with some new gossip. We all know the perfect couple..Candice Michelle and Ted Dibiase Jr. Right? Well i wouldnt call them perfect just yet.._**  
**_Teddy Bear looks like you have your-self a little cheater. Yes thats right everybody, You heard me. Candice michelle is cheating on Ted. But with who may you ask? Well..i dont know if i should say the name of the man he might just Rko me. Ooops, well since i already spilled the beans, its Randy Orton. Maybe hes more of a viper than we thought. If you know what i mean..BUT WAIT..Dont they hate each other? or was it all just an act. Hmm. What is the new whore of the school going to do now? Well why dont you ask her._**  
**_Because I'm sure she knows exactly what you're talking about it ? Or better yet, she might turn into Maryse, and lie about everything. Too bad she cant get away from this one._**  
**_Dont worry guys, There will be plenty more drama to come, So watch out, because you never know whos watching. "_**

**_- With Love Gossip Girl._**

" ARE YOU KIDDING ME " I was furious, and as I screamed that Kelly walked in.  
" Hey, are you okay ?" I just looked at her and sighed. I know Im just as guilty as he is. " Randy cheated on me, With Candice " saying her name makes me wanna throw up Kelly laughed. which confused me a little bit.  
" Yeah, cause that would ever happen, Maryse they hate each other incase you havent noticed." I knew she was right.  
I dont know whethear to believe this "Gossip Girl"or not.  
" Well read this then " I was getting angry. I cannot believe this is happening, and the fact that the bitch insulted me made me more furious. Kelly read over the column and shook her head. " wow, shes malicious and evil " I agree with her on that one. But then again so am I. But I dont think I would go as far as posting everyones buisness online. I shook my head in disgust.  
" Im going to confront Randy." I said standing up.  
" Good luck" Kelly told me as I walked out.  
I walked to Randys room. But I got a better idea since Candices room is right next to his.  
I knocked on the door and Candice answered "What do you want Maryse ? " she asked but she said it in a calm voice " Who the hell do you think you are ?" I sneered at her.  
" What are you talking about you Maryse ?" She rolled her eyes.  
" YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT IM TALKING ABOUT " I yelled at her.  
I heard Randys door open. But that didnt stop me. I punched Candice right in the face. Randy Came out and looked at us. He was about to say something when I felt a strong force against me.

* * *

**- Candices POV -**

Are you serious. the dumb whore punched me, perfect. I had so much anger in me I was ready to let it out.  
Randy and I looked at each other but I didnt even care I attacked her. I slammed her head into the ground nemerous times, she winced in pain, but that didnt stop me. I punched her in the face a few times making her lip bust open and I gave her a black eye. Randy tried getting me off but I accidentally kicked him the wrong place. I continued to hit her.  
I think its funny how she tries to act so bad, but she cant back it up. I didnt even realize that people formed around us.  
Everyone was happy that I beat the shit out of her apparently, because they were cheering me on. No one thought that I " the nerd" Had so much fight in me. Randy grabbed me by my waist shoved me in my room and slammed the door,  
went to the bathroom got me a wet towel handed it to me. We both felt awkward because of what happen between us, I could just tell. He broke the silence.  
" You shouldnt of hit her " He said shaking his head. I rolled my eyes in return, so much for us getting along.  
" Well sorry but the tramp hit me, So I hit her back. I dont care if thats your girlfriend or not." I spat at him.  
" You're pathetic, always wanting to start drama." He said looking away, I dabbed at the cut with the towel Randy gave me and winced in pain. I didnt want to deal with Him, or anyonelese right now.  
"Randy, just shut up." I got even more aggravated.  
He got up and walked slowly towards me and pinned me against the wall.  
" Make me Candice". His eyes hypnotizing me. I suddenly got nervous. I didnt do or say anything. I just stood there staring at him His arms were on each side of my head. A few seconds later he moved.  
Thank God. He shook his head and stormed out. I dont know who he think he is. But He dropped his phone, on his way out. I picked it up to give it back to him I open my door and him and Maryse were talking quietly, Maryses face was messed up and I couldnt help but smirk to my self. I Heard Randy shout " WHAT ? THATS NOT TRUE. " Maryse flinched a little cause her face was right by his mouth.  
I decided I was just going to close the door, and I did so. today was to long. I layed down and fell asleep. First day of my sophmore year was tommorow, And I wasnt excited, well except for wrestling class anyway.

* * *

**- Randys POV -**

God, Candice beat Maryse up pretty bad, To be honest though Im happy Candice was the one winning and not Maryse.  
Maryse is so concited and acts all bad, its about time some one put her in her place. I only put Candice in her room so her and Maryse didnt end up getting in trouble. Once again me and Candice got into another argument. I was sick of it so I just walked out. To my suprise Maryse was still waiting for me. " What had to get some kissing in before seeing me ? " She spat at me, I dont even know what she was talking about I swear sometimes she made no sense. " Maryse, What are you talking about ?" I asked her, I Was dumbfounded.  
" Randy, stop playing stupid I know that you and Candice are more than friends" She didnt have any emotion in her eyes. I couldnt help but laugh, why does everyone think that me and Candice like each other. Its beginning to piss me off.  
" We arent more than friends, Infact we arent friends period, we hate each other Maryse" I said shaking my head.  
" Thats not what Gossip Girl said" She sounded like an idiot.. Gossip Girl ? Really ?  
" Who the hell is that " I asked her, then I suddenly remembered the note that Candice and I found.  
"Its an article, about the colleges latest drama, and You and Her so happen to be the First subject. " She crossed her arms and continued.. " She said, that you guys were cheating on me and Ted..But who would Cheat on ted, hes perfect" She quickly looked away, I cannot believe she just said Hes perfect, and to me. IM HER BOYFRIEND. I rolled my eyes, knowing Ted was Far from perfect. "WHAT ? THATS NOT TRUE " I think I sounded a little to dramatic, as Maryses face flinched a little. I heard a door shut.  
Im guessing Candice heard me shout. I sighed. " Whatever Randy were over, I cant have you cheating on me." I tried to smile of relief She began to walk away " by the way, never loved you , you are pathetic, you're trashy, and I cheated on you with Ted, someone who can actually please me." she smirked and I was shocked. I cant believe she just said that to me. She turned the corner.  
I covered my mouth as I felt embarassed. I stood there frozen. Then Candice popped up in my head, oh no...Maryse said it was online, what if she shows Ted, Candice is gonna be a goner.. I went into my room and layed down. I wanted to get some extra sleep considering Class was tommorow. I have a bad feeling about it too.

_Randy Or Maryse realized they were right at her door, and she heard every word they said ...

* * *

_

**- Kellys POV-**

Man, I heard everything that happened between Candice and Maryse. Sucks to be Maryse because from the sounds of it. Candice serverd her right. I was walking back to my room when I heard someone talking about more secrets and drama. This is crazy, this must be her. Gossip Girl. I turned the corner to confront her, because what she was doing is wrong. She had no right to be putting peoples business all over the internet. Once I got at look at who it was. I was shocked.  
**_" ALICIA .?"

* * *

_**

**Woaaaaaah. Alicia Fox ? as Gossip Girl ? NO WAY. well yes you finally found out who Gossip Girl is. (:**  
**so, how will the first day go ? Good ? Bad? Abusive? You will just have to waiit and see. Read the next chapter to find out. dont forget to review. x Courtney**


	7. I came, I saw, I conquered

_**" I came. I saw, I conquered." **_

**_This Chapter is pretty much came from the song Numb by Linkin Park._**

**_l Read l Review l Enjoy l_**

**_x I do not own any lyrics in this chapter.. or the characters._**

* * *

_New Year, New Rivalries, and Its a New Day, The way things have been going lately theres no telling what happens next._

**- Candice's POV -**

... Sleep sounds perfect right about now. The alarm clock was going off , as I was roaming my hand around my nightstand to find the alarm to hit the snooze button I almost fell off my bed, Thankfully, I caught myself. I was so sleepy. I had a very sleepless Night. Not just because of Today is the first day of My sophomore year..It was because of Ted, We haven't seen each other since the whole incident with Randy finding about his abuse towards me. There was no telling what he would do, I just have to be prepared. I was quite terrified to even seen him. I sat up, stretched then got out of bed. I walked over to Mickie's bed.. I called her name a few times but she wouldnt wake up.. I tried for five minutes then just gave up.. I went into the bathroom and took a quick shower. I got out of the shower, And curled my hair and put a little poof in the front. I walked out and tried to wake Mickie up but she still wouldnt budge.. So I took my pillow and wacked her in the head a few times.

" MICKIE LAREE WAKE UP " I yelled at her, She hated when I did this, so I knew she would wake up. She groaned and shooed her hand at me.

" Im up Im up" after about a minute she sat up and looked at the clock to see it was 6: 30.

" CANDICE. WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP EARLIER. " She quickly shot from her bed

" Mickie, I tried. so its not my fault." I retorted walking to my closet looking through my wardrobe looking for what I should wear to school, I finally decided on something, and Changed. Mickie was in the the bathroom getting ready, and after about fifteen minutes She walked out and smiled.

" You look gorgeous Candy" She walked towards me and made me twirl, and I laughed. It really meant alot when she told me that, Because it made me feel confidant about myself because it was very rare when someone would compliment me .

" Thanks Micks, You look stunning yourself" I said back. She fluffed her hair.

" Yeah I know Thanks." I rolled my eyes playfully.

I was wearing a baby blue v-cut t-shirt, with a white undershirt, dark blue skinny jeans with a few holes in them, white boots, and a white leather jacket. Mickie was wearing a black Graffic Tee with light skinny jeans, black high heels a belt and her hair was in a side ponytail.

" Are you excited about today, you know seeing everyone again. ?" She asked me smiling. The truth is was no, but If I said no, she would question me why..and I honestly dont feel like listening to her, I love her to death but her talks are so annoying.

" Yeah, I mean its school though.." I trailed off...But I managed to fake a smile

" Same here, But Im really excited to kick some ass" I laughed I knew thats all she was excited about..But who could blame her..thats what we are here for, Wrestling of course. That was my favorite class.

" Well Come on Mickie Lets Go." I took her hand and headed out the door. We were walking towards to the school...Well so I thought. She dragged me to the door next to her.

" MICKIE. really ? Come on " I sighed.

" Yes Candice, Really..Look you're more than welcome to go by Yourself, but I would like to wait for my boyfriend.. Besides its not My fault You and Randy- " I cut her off. I already knew what she was going to say, Shes been bugging me about it..and I was sick of hearing it.

" Mickie Please do not start.." She looked at me and just shut up..She put the key into the lock.

Oh great its only 7:00 am, And I already had to deal with one thing..._Randy, _and from what happened its going to be _**awkward.**_

* * *

**- Randys POV -**

...Oh Great, Today is a new year of School. Not. My alarm went off at 5:50, not wanting to wake up and unplugged it, because I was too lazy to hit the snooze button, I laid there for a few minutes before finally waking up.I got walked into the kitchen and made coffee, Like I said before I loved Coffee, I tried waking up John but he wouldn't wake up.. No wonder Him and Mickie are a couple, Their exactly alike. Never Wants to wake up.. I got into the shower, Hoping it would wake me up I sat under the hot steaming water for about ten minutes, It worked.. all I need is my coffee, soon after I was brushing my teeth and back into the kitchen for my coffee. John had Finally woken up and did what he had to do. I finished my Coffee, and Got dressed. Unlike Girls, we dont have to take two hours just to find what to wear and all that nonsense. I care about my appearance but not like Girls do. John finally finished getting ready, and It was about 7:00 am. I was waring a white Graffic Tee with Light jeans, and White and Black Jordans. Knowing John He was wearing a "thug- like " shirt, Baggy Pants.. And of course "Bling" with a pair of white Nike Sneakers.

" Looking good Randy" John said playfully in a girly voice batting his eye lashes.

" Awh Shucks Johnny, you look pretty handsome yourself" I replied back mocking him.. Only I wish I didn't.

Only a few seconds after, I heard a loud laughter.. Candice and Mickie were cracking up. They were laughing so loud, It was pretty embarrasing but oh well. Mickie turned to Candice and Mocked us.

" Looking good Randy" Mickie said trying to be serious to Candice... It was Candice's turn to mock

" Awh Shucks Johnny, you look pretty handsome yourself " She started giggling even more. John Shook his head at them.

" Shut up, we do it way better than what you to just did" He crossed his arms, which made me laugh a little... Hes just making it worse. He sounds like a chick. Mickie just rolled her eyes and kissed him, which seemed to make him better.

" You look beautiful babe" He complimented her and she gave him another kiss. I looked at her and realized what she was wearing.. She did look pretty. But I'm not into her like that so I wouldn't call her gorgeous. Candice and I glanced at each other, but it felt really awkward so we quickly looked away. I did get a chance to look at her though. She looked beautiful..She wasn't wearing any makeup which made her look so much better. I never realized it until how pretty she really was. I used to always think she was ugly, but lately everything that I thought about her changed. Not Necessarily in a bad way either. The were an awkward silence, Until John broke it.

" So.. Are you guys pumped or what ?" He tried to sound excited, but everyone knew he wasnt.. He hated it just as much as the rest of us.

" Yeah sure.." I said.. But the truth was .. I wasn't. Not with what happened between Maryse and Me, All the stuff that happened with Ted, I didn't want to deal with it, and I'm sure me and Candice are going to argue too.

" Only to Wrestle" Candice Responded.. She wasn't very talkative and she Seemed really tired. Mickie nodded in agreement.

" Well lets go, We need to get our schedules" John Said.. So we all headed towards the door, and made our way to school. Mickie and John were ahead and Me and Candice were walking behind. We didn't speak to each other ... I think she was uncomfortable, but I don't blame her. I was too.

* * *

**- Maryse's POV- **

.. I woke up extra early this morning, Have a _devious_ plan in mind. Candice Michelle will pay for what she did.. In case people didn't realize it, She ruined my face.. My eye was black and my lip was swollen and busted open, who the hell does she think she is ? I'm MARYSE OUELLET... Nobody dares to do this to me. Last Night, I made sure the whole " rumor " about her and Randy were_ everywhere_. The Former "Nerd" Is now the schools Whore. Randy on the other hand, might get confronted by a few men, Maybe even _Ted. _When I told Ted about this whole incident, boy was he pissed. I wonder if he will break up with her.. If he does the sooner she will be out of my way and the sooner he will be mine. I got ready, knowing this was going to be an amazing day. I was wearing super tight skinny jeans, knee high boots, and a shirt, that shows most of my cleavage with a cute trendy vest over it. Yeah I know, sounds like something a hooker would wear right ? Well I'm not one..

" Maryse, do you think you made the right choice about doing this to Candice ? " Kelly said snapping me back to reality.

" Of Course Kelly, I know What I'm doing.." I smirked.. I couldn't wait for this plan to begin.

" Okay well lets go then..How do I look ? " She asked smiling.. She did look pretty.

She was wearing ripped Jeans, and a pink low cut shirt, with pink heels. Thats my style.. Maybe after Kelly and I would be good friends...Now all I have to do is turn her into a little mini me, and this will be _**perfect. **_

We walked out of our room and headed towards school, We were going to meet up Natalya.. One of my closest friends since I came to this school.

* * *

**- Ted's POV -**

... YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME. AFTER EVERYTHING I PUT HER THROUGH AND SHE STILL DISRESPECTS ME. Well, let me tell you something' she has got it coming. No wonder Randy knows what I do to her.. She cheated on me with him. Nobody cheats on me, I'm the most popular guy in school.. and shes nobody but a worthless little home- wrecker.. better yet a dumb whore. How many times do I have to beat her for her to understand ? She really is an Idiot. She furies me. How could she, and with a guy like _Randy Orton_ ? Usually you're supposed to upgrade..What the hell ? I have nothing to worry about.. Besides the fact that Candice is going to pay for _everything. _This day was going to be a good one.. I haven't seen Candice since the day Randy found out, She's probably terrified which only thrills me more. After My morning shower, and Getting dressed I laid back on the couch to think about My day one more time before heading out the door ... Once I was out the door, and the closer I got to school the more pissed I became. Candice Michelle is in for a _Rude Awakening._

* * *

**- No Ones POV -**

..Candice, Randy, John, and Mickie got to school and made their way to the schedule area. To their surprise the school was already packed with people. Candice Looked around, and people were whispering and staring at her, She got a little self conscious and un-comfortable. Randy, Mickie, and John seemed to Notice too.

" Hey Candice, I'm a little desperate, how about you and me tonight, Since you dont mind cheating." One boy said laughing with his friends walking off.

" Candice, what is he talking about ?" Mickie asked Candice.. Candice didn't reply, She stood there shocked and confused. John being himself tried not to laugh. Randy wasn't too happy.. He got pretty pissed.

" CANDICE " Mickie yelled again, Which made Candice jump.

" I don't know okay, lets just go " Candice Replied quickly before walking off in front of them. She got really nervous, Candice had no clue what was going on and she wanted to find out.

" What is going on with her " Mickie asked shaking her head.. Randy and John stayed quiet not knowing what to say.. By the sounds of what just happened all these whispers were about Candice.. yet they don't know how or why..

" I'll be right back, I have to go to the bathroom " Candice told them before walking off into the hallways full of whispers and remarks about her, she felt like crying .. Maybe this has to do with gossip girl, or else there is no reason why random people are shouting the words " Slut " or " Whore " at her.. Theres one thing that no one knew. She never cheated on Ted. All of this was complete lie.

Candice felt a force and she turned around to realize some random guy had her against the wall lifting her shirt up. She immediately got scared and tried to stop him.. But he wouldn't budge he was way to strong for her, She felt the tears forming again, flashbacks of Ted doing this poured through her mind .. She began to feel _numb. _

_Ive become so numb, I can't feel you there_

_Become so Tired, so much more aware_

Candice couldn't get him off no matter how hard she tried.. She even tried yelling

" GET OFF OF ME YOU FREAK " ... He just smirked. She even threw a few punches at him. But he still wouldnt leave her alone.

Randy had walked up behind him and grabbed him by the collar slamming him into the locker glaring in his eyes.

" Woah man. lay off , I was just playing." The guy protested to Randy.

" Oh yeah because trying to take her shirt off is playing you sick bastard" Randy sneered back. The guy just rolled his eyes

" Leave her alone, you got it ?" Randy spat slamming him harder.

" Coming from the guy who she cheated on her boyfriend with, I dont think so " The Kid retorted smirking.

" WAIT WHAT ? " Randy Yelled. He was shocked.. Him and Candice never did anything besides hug.. and _almost_ kiss. But it never happened so Technically it wasn't cheating.

" Dont play dumb Randy, The whole school knows about you and Candice.. We arent stupid, plus it's all over the internet " Responded the Kid.

" I'm not playing dumb, I have no clue what you're talking about.. Just leave. before I hurt you. " Randy said shaking his head.. The kid was about to say something before Randy raised his fist to punch but Candice grabbed him and pulled him back.

" Don't " she whispered. Randy Acted like he was going to punch the Kid before he took off just to scare him. After the Kid left, They stood in silence for a few minutes, It was quite awkward.. But Candice broke the silence.. But only speaking low, or else she knew she would break down into tears. She crossed her arms and Looked to the floor

" Randy, Did you tell people about how we almost " She stopped she couldn't say anything else, for two reasons, she was about to cry and Randy cut her off.

" No I didnt, did you ? " He asked Candice..With her eyes still glued to the floor she shook her head no. Tears eventually started to roll down her cheek.

" Are you okay ? " Randy asked.

" DO I LOOK OKAY TO YOU RANDY ? " Candice yelled at him.. Randy was only trying to be helpful and she blew up on him..

" God Candice, I was just trying to help.. You dont always have to be so rude all the time " Randy replied beginning to walk off, but Candice grabbed his arms and looked him in the eyes, something she wished she hadn't done.. She always seemed to get lost in his eyes, They were beautiful and hypnotizing.

" I'm Sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you." She said in a low tone, with tears starting to come out. Randy looked at her and sighed.

* * *

** .. Sorry this took so long to update, I have alot of ideas for the chapter ... this chapter is going to be in 2 or 3 different parts.. Its that long. I decided to give you a little bit of a cliffhanger on this one, and I really love this chapater.. I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Question Time : What do you think Ted is going to do ? Or better yet Maryse ? Hmmm.. Well you will soon find out . Don't forget to review . :D **

**x HAPPY NEW YEARS EVE. (:**


	8. I came, I saw, I conquered II

_**" I came, I saw, I conquered " Part II**_

_**Thankyou Everyone for the reviews :D**_

**_x Once Again I dont own any of the characters._**

**Read l Review l Enjoy**

* * *

**- Randy's POV -**

... I tried to be nice to her, but in return I get a bitchy attitude, Why do I even try.. Oh right, I know whats she going through, and from what it seems like It's not easy. I wanted to yell at her but I just couldn't bring myself to do it, not with all these people torturing her calling her names. I dont even get why they are saying it. And HOW DID I GET CAUGHT UP IN THIS ? It makes absolutely no sense. The sentence that the guy said to me kept replaying in my mind .. _" Coming from the guy she cheated on Ted With.." _I mean is that what everyone thinks around here ? That me and Candice are together ? Well if so, then no, that didn't happen, it will not happen. **EVER. **Candice Michelle and I have nothing in common. I don't hate her.. But still. Snapping back to reality I sighed. She did look sorry for yelling at me I could see it in her eyes. She also looked _hurt_.

" Its okay" I said in a low tone, but loud enough for her to hear me. She looked down, once again another awkward silence came between us. We both just stood there for a few minutes before someone else decided to walk up..

" If you have something sexual to say then just leave me alone " Candice said almost in tears... This is just crazy I thought this day was going to be good.

.. Who ever this chick was, just smirked. Actually I think I know who she is, Michelle McCool I think ? I think I had a one night stand with this chick, but oh well, I have had plenty of night with plenty of different chicks.

" Oh Candice honey, I'm not going to say something sexual. Calm down" She retorted. She was going to say something else, I just knew it.

" But I will tell you, congratulations." She smiled with a evil smirk behind it.. Candice looked at her stupid and so did I.

" what are you talking about michelle ? " Candice asked Michelle just laughed.

" You called yourself a nerd ?" She rolled her eyes and continued.. " I just wanted to congratulate you on taking my spot for the school whore."

Candice was shocked her jaw drop and so did mine. Candice tried to act tough but I could just tell she was at any second going to break down.

* * *

**- Candice's POV -**

...How could people be so cruel. I don't get why they are all treating me like this. I was about to breakdown, I could feel the tears just welling up in my eyes. But I couldnt cry in front of everybody and Randy. Especially him. I always acted so big and bad in front of him, like I had something to prove, that I wasn't some little girl he could mess with. I was now _helpless. _Well so I think. Michelle McCool walked up to me.. I did not want to deal with anymore of this, So I decided to tell her just to back off. But she insisted she wasn't going to say anything sexual towards me, but I had a bad feeling that she was going to do it anyway.

" Congratulations" I looked at her, what the hell was this girl talking about. Seriously

" What are you talking about Michelle ? " I asked her getting impatient.

" " You called yourself a nerd ?" She rolled her eyes" I just wanted to congratulate you on taking my spot for the school whore.". Those words that just came out of her mouth shocked me, they truly did. Who was she to call me a nerd, and a whore in the same sentence.

" EXCUSE ME ? " I was getting angry by the second now, All of this was really getting to me and there was no way I am about to cry over it so I will simply just beat them up.

" Oh I'm sorry do I have to speak whore talk or are you just slow ? " with that I lunged myself at her only getting one punch right in the nose before Randy jerked me away. Which he shouldn't of done, I would have been perfectly fine beating the crap out of Michelle, And getting suspended from this hellhole.

Randy quickly dragged me away somewhere, where there was no one. He was looking at me I could tell. I heard him sigh of frustration.

" Why did you try to hit her Candice ?" Randy shook his head. Thats when I couldn't take it anymore. Thats when I proved to Randy I was nothing more than a Weak person. I started to cry, tears came quicker and quicker each second. I couldn't hold it in any longer. It was too much.

" Im sorry, I just couldn't hold it in any longer." I looked at him trying not to cry, but I seemed to fail at that too. " Its not easy being called a whore and slut, everywhere you turn, or having guys trying to you know... "I trailed off not wanting to talk about that certain subject and I dont even know if he understood because I was crying so hard.

"Candice, you don't have to be sorry. But next time just ignore them.. they aren't even worth it.".. For some reason the things he says to me, always seem to be true. and they actually make me feel better. Its hard to believe that the man that I once hated, is now the one person in this world who can understand Me. I hate to say it but Mickie doesn't seem to quite understand me.. at all.

... Now, It doesn't feel awkward that Randy and I almost kissed. It felt like it never even happened, which is a good thing. Because I dont want to feel weird around him. I felt large muscular arms go around me, of course it was Randy's. Without even thinking about it I immediately hugged back, It felt good to have a shoulder to cry on, and I was willing to take his offer.

.. For the first time today I felt safe. For Some reason he didn't judge me. Maybe because it had something to do with him, I don't know and right now I don't even care. He began to stroke my back as I cried harder and harder. I just couldn't take this anymore.. I wanted anything and everything to end. I thought to myself right then and there, thats how its going to be. I looked up to Randy and sighed.

" Im Sorry " I said to him as passionately as I could..

" For what ? " He asked confused.. Thats when I decided I was going to apologize for everything That I've ever done.

" For being a bitch to you all the time, For doubting you, For just everything I ever put you through." I said finally stopping my tears... but instead of getting an "its okay" or " dont worry about it".. I get a damn smirk.. Him and his smirks.

" I just poured my heart out in that apology and you give me a smirk? " I asked which made him chuckle.

" Yeah, I mean I never expected Candice Michelle.. To apoloize" He said smiling.. Which made me giggle

" Well you got one.. and this may be the only one so don't expect this to often." I said smiling

" Okay, well then apology accepted." With that he started walking down the hallway.. how rude, he didn't even apologize back.

" What, So I dont get an apology ? " I said walking to him and putting my hands on my hips. He smirked again.

" Naah, you dont deserve one. " He retorted. I was a little shocked so I just turned around and went to walk away but he grabbed my hand. For Once.. I didn't only feel shocks but I also found his touch intoxicating. Like I wanted more. But from Randy ? I don't know...

* * *

**- No ones POV -**

.. Candice wasn't the only one who wanted more. Randy felt it too.

" I'm just kidding, I'm sorry too for everything.. Lately I realize how.." Randy stopped. He wanted to tell her how he felt sorry about the whole Ted situation and The almost kiss, but he couldn't. Something just told him to stop. So he stood there frozen.

" You Realize what ? " Candice questioned him. There was no answer. She waved her hand in front of his face. Randy finally snapped out of it, and tried his best to not look at her.

" Never mind its nothing." Randy told her sounding a little rude, Which Candice was quite taken back.

" Well okay then, your apology is accepted." Candice tried sounding as nice as she could.. and added a smile to it.

" Good Cause you aren't getting another one." Randy said with a smirk.

" Maybe, I dont want another one." Candice said raising an eyebrow. Which made Randy chuckle.

" I dont find that funny Orton." retorted Candice.

" Well, I do.. now if you excuse me, I have places to go .. and things to do." Randy said completely lying. Truth is. He didnt want to leave her alone.. and she did'nt want him to leave her there alone.

" Oh okay. bye then" Candice said sadly, but didn't show it.. She was somewhat scared about what the rest of the day was going to be like.

" Bye " He said walking off but stops and turned around. " Please Candice, Be careful."

Candice felt like he cared, whether he liked it or not.. He did. But he never really showed it.

" I'll Try." Candice tried to sound reassuringly but failed. Randy nodded and walked off. Man this was going to be a _long_ one.

Candice walked the halls alone, scared and she felt misunderstood. She didnt know this.. but Randy was keeping an eye on Candice just Incase something happens.. like whats about to happen next.

* * *

**- Ted's Pov -**

.. I walked around, hearing the things about Candice, and honestly, it made me mad, and jealous. I couldn't quite tell you why but it did. It also made me have a wide smirk. Why ? Well because that gives me the perfect excuse to take out everything on this little slut. Yes..Its wrong blah blah blah, I dont really care what people think.. I do what I , to who I want.. Whenever I want. So **NO ONE **Can try to stop me.. Not even Randy.. Now dont get me started on him.. Hes nothing but a lying, pathetic little loser.. And if he **EVER** tells anyone what I do.. Lets just say he is a goner..For_ good. _But I have nothing worried about, because as soon as I'm done with Candice today.. Hes next. You know, This would of never happened to him if he wouldn't of walked in on me and Candice and beat the hell out of me... would it ? Nope.. I wouldn't of even bothered him.. but now. Hes the next victim. I saw Candice walking alone.. SHOCKER !. She was never alone she was always with a different guy.. more surprisingly she wasn't with the guy she cheated on me with. I decided to walk up to her.. very very _quietly_. I grabbed her by the waist and turned her around giving her smirk.. Ya' Know playing the whole perfect guy act in front of the whole school. Which I can honestly say, I'm an amazing actor.. For all we know. This can go on Forever.

" Lets go Now. " I squeezed her harder than ever and I heard her gasp for air. I felt her tense up and she began to shake. Of course I had to smirk. She nodded slowly and I dragged her off, I'm guessing she knew what it was about because she followed my lead perfectly. I dragged her in a isolated hallway and pushed her into the closet. As soon as I shut the door she began to speak. Ugh, her voice is legit_ ANNOYING._

" Ted, Before you do anything Please let me tell you that Randy and I have nothing going on.. We dont even like each other.. Period" She looked like she was telling the truth and I believed her.. But still I was bored and I need someone to take my anger out on someone.

" I believe you, but that still doesn't mean I wont hurt you." I smiled and she began to cry.

" Ted, Please no.. I'm sorry. Please." Candice pleaded.. But no, she never got the beating from when she to Randy so shes getting it now.

" Sorry babe, but you told Randy about me hurting you... so now you're gonna get it." I didn't even give her time to reply because I was already beating her down.. Oh how I love doing this, getting all my anger out makes me happy. I took off my belt and did the usual whipping to her body. Slashing open some parts.. But I dont really give a shit what I do. She pleaded and screamed. But there was no way I was stopping, It was too much fun. I stopped for a second to look at her.. I think she was unconscious, oh well she looked helpless.. My job here is done. I planted a kiss on her cheek.

" See you later babe." With that I left with a huge smirk.. This day was just beginning next up on this show... _**Randy Orton.**_

* * *

**- Alicia Fox POV -**

.. Kelly now knows my secret.. not good. But she knows that she better not tell a soul that I am gossip girl, cause you wouldn't believe how much drama I have on her and everyone else in this good ol' school of mine. Now for my next victims I need someone new.. and Interesting.. I roamed my eyes around the hallways when I spot two people hidden from the rest of the group quietly talking. Hmm.. Perfect. As I quietly got closer to them I realized who it was.. I couldn't help but smirk to myself to who it was. But right now.. Thats anonymous.. all I can say is thats its a boy and girl.. you may or may not know them but I do . I started to hear what they were saying.

" ... I'm scared. Whats going to happen ? " The girl said to the man.

" Dont worry, nothing is going to happen.. you are just exaggerating." The man retorted to the girl.

" THEY ARE GOING TO SHUT DOWN THIS SCHOOL IF THEY FIND OUT." The women yelled in a whisper.

" SHH. Keep your voice down.. you dont know that for sure.. even if they do, we will get what we always wanted right ? " He said reassuring her.

" I guess, you're right.. Now lets go before someone finds out what we are talking about.. or for the simple fact that we are talking." The women said with a loud sigh.

.. The women just walked off. Want another clue ? These are not student of the school.. But dont freak out.. You will know them, and you will find out soont... maybe too soon. But I can be sure of the fact that once I put this on my blog then this school will be shut down.. Good I hate this dumb place anyway.. I mean really who enjoys Wrestling ? Not me.. I was forced to go here.. And I dont even get why this is called a college.. Nobody is older than 18... None of us even finished high school to be here... Say this place does close down.. I can go home and go back to a normal school with normal people.. Guess what my next mission is.. Well I dont think you have to guess its clearly obvious. I walked off to my class, really excited with what is going to soon take place at this Hell Hole.

* * *

**- Maryses POV -**

.. Where the hell is she. ? I cannot find her anywhere. I searched and searched, but no Candice is no where to be found. So I'll give up with her for right now and find Randy, by the looks of it Me and Ted wont be together soon, so maybe I should take Randy back.. and stop being such a bitch to him.. as for Candice I dont know about her.. Shes just as big of a bitch to me as I am to her. I found Randy. I quickly tried to catch up with him.. He seemed to be in a deep thought. Maybe too deep because he ran right into a wall which made me giggle. He looked at me with a blank stare. He pissed I could definitely tell, most likely he was mad at me.

" Randy, Can we please talk." I said trying to sound as nice as I can. He sighed.

" What for ? So you can be a bitch to me like you always are ? No screw that. " He was about to walk off but I grabbed his hands.

" Please Randy, I'm so sorry for everything.. I'm done being a bitch to you... Even you if you dont want me back I still would love to be your friend.. I want to change Randy for the better." I really meant that.. I dont know whats gotten into me. I just feel like I messed up.. I wanted to go beat the crap out of her, and confront her of what she did to my face.. But I just felt different walking in hearing all of this stuff about her. Ya' know I never knew I could have a soft side towards someone I hated so much. But I still will confront her. I snapped out of it when Randy cleared his throat.

" Maryse, I forgive you.. but I still just want to be friends. Nothing more and nothing less, I'm sorry." He said, For some reason I felt sad.. which I haven't felt like this in a long time but I didn't show it.. I never show my feelings I always decide to hide it and act like nothing bugs me.

" It's okay, I'm fine with just being friends." I smiled and kissed his cheek for more than likely the last time. I go to walk off but I stopped and turned around.

" Thanks for forgive me. Bye friend." He just chuckled and waved. I wanted a little time to think so I walked into a deserted hallway.. Which is weird because someone is usually always in this hallway but I shrugged it off and walked I began singing quietly to myself.. Usually when I need to think or I'm depressed I sing.. Shocking right ? Well.. no one knows this about me.. I prefer this as my " biggest " Secret... I heard a low groan.. Its sounded like a girl.. and I heard it the more I walked down the hallway... I walked past a closet hearing it.. maybe someone was having sex.. but ewh in a closet ? Plus it didn't sound like that kind of a moan. I decided to walk back.. The door was slightly open and I saw white boots on the floor slowly moving.. I'm debating if I should check it.. Ah, what the heck I guess I will. I walked backwards towards the door.. slowly going towards it.. I was feeling a little scared for some reason.. I opened the door to see a beaten and battered Candice laying there.. I think she was unconscious and slowly waking up. I freaked out.

" oh mon dieu candice" I shouted in my French accent.. I couldn't help it though whenever I freak out I speak French. What I really said was. ( Oh my god Candice! ) I quickly dropped down beside her and checked her pulse.. She was breathing fine. But she looked horrible.. What the hell has happened here. ? This looks serious.. Should I tell the principle ? Or the police. I looked back at her and she looked at me.

" Maryse? " She said in a low whisper. She looked at me worried.

" Its okay, I'm not here to hurt you.." I said.. Wow I feel really weird being nice to her but it kind of felt good.

" I'll be right back I'm going to get some help." I told her. she must have not liked that idea.

" MARYSE NO." she quickly grabbed my wrist and looked and me dead in the eye.

" You cannot do that.. you cant tell anybody about this please.. I'm begging." She was about to cry.. and this must be important to not say anything so I looked at her and sighed.

" Fine. I wont but what happened ? " I asked her.

" Nothing.. I cant tell you.. Just dont mention this to anyone." She begged me.

" Okay Candice. I wont. Lets just get you fixed up and stuff." I helped her to her feet. with her standing up and feeling her body I really felt bad..

* * *

- Candices POV -

... Ohh, I'm in soo much pain.. I thought I wouldn't be able to move. I really hate Ted for doing this to me.. I dont get it. I did nothing wrong to be treated like this. I never hated anybody more in my entire life. I thought I was going to never leave this closet.. Just as I was waking up from being knocked unconscious from this bastard.. I felt someone near.. And I heard Maryse enter screaming French.? I have no clue what she said.. But the fact that she came to check on me was just flat out weird.. Crazy more like _**INSANE**_. I would of never expected for her out of all people to check on me. Although It was really nice of her to do that.. I never knew she had a nice side..But then again you never know she could be plotting some serious revenge on me.. For the simple fact that I ruined her face.. Yet she still manages to look gorgeous. Anyway.. She asked me what happened. .. But do you honestly think I can tell her what really happened. ? NO. For all I know I would be dead the next time Ted is around me.. Plus Randy already knows and If my next beating is like the one I got now.. Its not going to be good in the least. Ya' know this is just great. I already have one person to worry about telling my secret. But now two ? What did I do to deserve this ? Nothing... Nothing at all. I just couldn't tell her.. But I still had to make her promise not to tell anyone. Which she did.. Thank God. She gladly helped me up.. and she was quite careful too. Which made me smile.. She was being really nice.

" Thanks Maryse" I said smiling. She smiled back

" You're Welcome Candice." She responded.

" Wait, This isn't some kind of revenge is it ? " I asked slightly getting worried. She just giggled.

" No, Candice its not.. But I still want to talk about that missy " She said through her giggle.

" Okay I understand.. Lets just get out of here " I said smiling..

.. Which we need we made our way out of the closet and to the bathroom.. There she helped cover my bruises. She was really being _nice._

* * *

**.. GAAH. ! OMG I'M SOOO SORRY WITH THE LATE UPDATE I TRULY AM.. THATS WHY ITS SO LONG NOW.. TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU (:**

** .. SO I HAVE TONS OF NEWS. THERE ARE GOING TO BE SOME MAJOR CHANGES TO THIS STORY. ! YES MAJOR CHANGES.. SOME GOOD AND SOME BAD.**

**IN THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS THERE WILL BE CHANGES, SURPRISES AND COMPLETE SHOCKERS. ! I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THEM.. CAUSE I DO.. Honestly I got bored with the whole setting and stuff and figured some new ideas. So stay tunedd. Hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Next one will be up soon.**

**xx Courtney.**


	9. Last Resort ?

**Okaay Guys , so everyone knows there is major changes to the story.. **

**please dont hate me.. some are good and some are bad ! So instead of the three parts of " I came, I saw, I conquered " there will only be two. **

**there will be about 5 more chapters until the MAJOR changes. So be prepared. **

**Read l Review l Enjoy x3**

**x I own nothing !**

**" Such a tired game, its enough, ive done all i can think of..."**

* * *

**- Candices POV -**

.. Wow has this day been crazy ! I am beginning to think me and Maryse has come to a truce. She was being really nice to me, I dont know what has happened to her but I am definitely liking it. Maybe one day we could become good friends, if thats possible.. something tells me it will though...On the other hand, I was so pissed about what just happened a little while ago. I cannot believe Ted went as far as knocking me unconscious .. he has beaten me pretty bad , but this was the worst. He's never knocked me out .. maybe he thought what I did was wrong ... but in all truth I didn't even tell Randy he walked in .. Ted was there and he knows it .. He must just have other anger built up . Three words to describe how I felt Furious, Sick, and Weak . I am so tired of dealing with this every single day. I dont think my body can take much more. So many things are running through my brain, I feel like I am going crazy. Without thinking I headed off towards someone. He was alone, and I wanted to talk to him. Thank God no body was around. I started to feel my tongue swell and I knew, Just knew the tears were beginning to form. I was in the process of one hell of a emotional break down. I could no longer take it. I felt dizzy, and I couldn't breathe. The tears came faster and faster I just couldn't control my self and leaned against the wall and I felt someone grab me. I got scared and began to hit the person. Everything was a blur to me.

" CANDICE ! CANDICE ! STOP IT ! ITS JUST ME ! " Thats when I knew it was Randy, I felt horrible. I thought it was Ted because if I knew it was Randy I would of never hit him. I stopped andl looked at him . He was staring at me and trying to get me under control.

" I I'm so sorry -" He cut me off. Which I'm glad he did because I just didn't know what else to say.

" It's okay just calm down." He simply told me. He brushed the hair out of my face, and the tears off my eyes. I realized at certain points he is a true gentleman. Just a few seconds after he said that I calmed down, I took a deep breath and relaxed. He rubbed my back which made it better. I smiled at him which he returned. Thankfully.

" I'm calm, Thank You." I genuinely said to him. A Few seconds ago I felt like my world was falling apart, and now I feel like I am safe. I am beginning to think why he has such an effect on me lately. He looked at me and smiled

" No Problem, now what happened ? " He retorted. Oh shit.. should I tell him ? You know what .. what the hell I might as well.

" Ted, he beat me until I was unconscious, and Maryse found me then helped me" I said quietly and looked down. I was embarrassed.

" Wait Maryse hel- DID YOU JUST SAY TED KNOC-" I quickly covered his mouth.

" SHHHHH ! loud mouth." I whispered to him. He licked my hand.

" EWH RANDALL" I said wiping my hand on his shirt. He chuckled

" Well you wouldn't move your hand.. now as I was saying. What happened ? "

" I dont know, he just attacked me.. and the rest I cant remember." I said looking at him. I saw the anger rise in him. He clenched his cheek and avoided eye contact with me.

" Randy dont do anythign stu-" Once again he cut me off.

" I'll be right back. Be careful Candice.. I mean it " He said and rand off.. Where the hell was he going ? .. this is not good.

* * *

**- Randys POV -**

I have seriously have had enough of all this. How many blow out does she have to take for him to quit ? This guy was one sick bastard. I am going to find him and set him straight. Who the hell treats a girl like that ? I used to hate Candice with everything I had, but not once did I _ever_ lay a hand on her. I searched everywhere for him, I finally found him .. He wants to fight, he can fight someone his own damn size. I walked up to him .. Guess what he was doing. Flirting with another. SHOCKER ! Ha , not ! If only every girl really knew how he was. He wouldn't be so popular then. I turned him around and punched him right dead square in the face.

" What the hell is your problem Randy ?" He shouted at me, playing the whole innocent role.

" DONT ACT STUPID TED, I KNOW WHAT YOU DID !"

I slammed him against the lockers and began to hit him over and over again. He dodged some of my punches and slammed me against the wall, I felt some pain. but that did stop me. I tackled him to the floor and we both threw a few punches. I felt a bust to my lip, but it didnt hurt that much. I got Ted in the eye and nose. He was definitely bleeding. I heard girl squeal. Which was stupid.. They were in a wrestling school ? and yet they get scared watching a fight.. what have people come to these days. I beat him down continuously for some time, Until I felt a yank. I turned around and punched who ever it was right in the face.. It was an accident. I was so caught up in the moment I wasn't thinking. I looked down to the floor to see Candice stirring around, her nose was bleeding and she was holding her mouth. I freaked out. So much for my " never laying a hand on her " . I am now disappointed in myself. I felt terrible, she got coughed and tried to get up. I helped her. She looked at me.

" Candice I am so sorry, I didn't know" I stopped I was just in shock. How could I ever do that. For some reason she smiled.

" Randy, its okay. I understand. You were just caught up in the moment." I sighed of relief. It was good to know that she understood and wasn't mad at me. But I still felt horrible.

" Candice, I am so sorry." I just couldn't believe I did that. Candice Smiled ?

" Randy, its okay... you were just got caught up in the moment.. I understand." I sighed of relief but I still felt horrible.

I was about to say something else before I felt a tug on my shoulder, I turned around and stood Ted, he threw a punch at me but I dodged it and slammed him against the locker. He slid down the locker, and groaned. I smirked but it soon faded when the principles arrived.

" RANDAL ORTON ! " Mr. McMahon screamed at me. Why me ? Why am I the one to always get caught.

" What Vince ? " Yes I called him that.. I am always in his office, so I got tired a saying "" all the time so I simply call him Vince. He sighed and shook his head.

" Why are you always causing trouble Randy ? " I was about to retort a comment about Candice and Ted but I looked at her she had pleading eyes, and looked over to Ted who had a smirk on which made me roll my eyes.

" I dont know, Just suspend me already." I said with a loud sigh. He shook his head.

" I'm warning you Randy, three more strikes and you are out for good you got it ? ." I nodded at his response.

" Yes Sir ." I said..

" Good, now you and Ted are suspended for the rest of the week, NO MORE TROUBLE" He fixed his suit and walked away.

I looked at Candice who was trying to make her nose stop bleeding, which she had blood all over her shirt. I gestured her to follow me, which she did. I got to my locker and pulled out an extra shirt. I handed it to her. She was about to change.

" Wait, we need to stop that nose bleed first." I told her

" Okay" She said. we walked to the Boys locker room, only place I know for a Fact that I wont get caught. I leaned back her head and pressed a towel on it and added alot of pressure on it to quit it, which she whined for a few seconds in pain.. after about ten minutes of this it finally quit. She washed her face then put the shirt on. I looked at her and chuckled.

" Why are you laughing at me Orton ? " She said crossing her arms.

" That shirt swallows you Candice." I replied covering my mouth to keep from bursting into laughter.

" Oh so you wanna go through this again, huh ? " she raised her eyebrow. I am sure she was referring to the pillow fight we had.

" No no , I was just kidding " I said with all seriousness.. Well I tried anyway.

" Yeah, you better be or else I might just have to school your ass, unlike Ted." She smirked, which earned a laugh from me.

" Yeah whatever, Beckman, lets just go. I dont want to get expelled for still being here." She looked at me scared.. I knew exactly why.

" Hey, listen.. he wont be here either, you are safe. I promise. " She sighed.

" I guess you are right, about being safe at school anyway.. whatever lets just go." With that we both walked out said our goodbyes and I left.

* * *

**- Teds POV **

.. Its been 4 hours since the stupid fight with Randy,and I have been in so much pain. He will pay for it. More importantly Candice is going to pay for it. Don't tell me " Well Ted you just hurt her ?" ... yeah well you know what the bitch told him something.. how do I know ? Because he said _**"**I know what you did " .._ which means she told him about me knocking her out. Tonight she is going to regret telling him anything. I took a shower, and headed out to Candice's boy was she in for a ride.

**- one hour later -**

. I knocked on the door, and stood Mickie. She smiled. Which I happily returned my fake smile.

" Hey Mickie.. do you mind if me and Candice have some quality time together.. I just really want to talk to her. " I said pleading with a stupid grin on my face.

" Sure, I'll be heading out right now." She said.. she grabbed her coat and walked out. _**SHOW TIME.**_

" Well hello Candi babe " I said sweetly to her. She jumped and looked at me, I saw fear in her eyes and she slowly backed up. Which I followed.

" W- What are you doing here Ted ? " she asked with a obvious studder.

" Oh you know just here for some fun, since I haven't had any in a while. Want to see my girlfriend ." I said in sarcasm pinning her against the wall and playing the hems of her shirt.

" Ted stop please." She begged, but Ignored her and began to kiss her neck. She started to cry, which I ignored and continued to do what I want to her body.. I began to mark her body with my bites.

" Stop it, please I am begging " She cried out, I wish she would just shut up.

* * *

**-Candices POV -**

I woke up to a horrible feeling. I just couldn't bare it anymore, I'm sick of being mistreated, and being misunderstood... I'm done with these games, I have tried everything. But I just seem to do everything wrong. I wrapped arms around my knees and brought them up to my chest. I began to cry and rock myself thinking about last night. It was terrifying. Ted raped me, Just thinking about made me want to throw up and die. The images, the pain I felt. The force. I just wish it would of never happened. I looked over and wiped my tears and Mickie wasn't home. Go figure. I wish she would of never left last night. then this whole situation would of never happened. I decided to skip school. I needed a break. I got up and headed towards the shower. I was hoping the hot water would help me relax. I felt the water trickle down my face and splash against my body. For a moment I thought I was relaxed but the flashbacks just came pouring into my head.

_- Flashback -_

_" TED STOP IT" I screamed as he thrusted himself into my body. ripping my clothes off_

_" shut up candice." He smirked. I struggled and tried fighting back but he wouldn't quit._

_I screamed, cried, pleaded, but nothing seemed to work. He continued to rape me, with a smirk on his face._

_I closed my eyes and tried to block everything out, but I still felt the pain. _

I turned the shower off after washing my hair and body, I dried off and blow dried my hair. I straightened hoping to get my mind off things but still nothing would work. I felt dirty and disgusting nothing seemed to work. I was at my _Last Resort._

I stared at myself in the mirror, and I just felt ugly and filthy. Why does this always happen to me ? How many times do I have to go through with this for it to end ? what did I do wrong in my life ? Tears rolled down my face. as I looked down and saw a nail filer. I stood there staring at it for a few minutes crying. I slowly picked it up and twirled it around looking at the sharp parts before bringing it down to my wrist. I closed my eyes before I started to slit my wrist so I didn't see the blood, and the pain wouldn't be as bad.

" CANDICE WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ?" Randy screamed at me before snatching it out of my hand. Thats when I completely realized that I just almost put myself in alot of danger. But I didn't even care anymore. I don't even know how he got in here .

" What are you doing in here ?" I asked him like nothing happened. He just looked at me in disbelief.

" Mickie gave me a key. but that doesn't matter, were you about to cut yourself." He retorted.

I looked away, I didn't want to admit it, I am just a mess right now. My brain is everywhere. I am angry at Ted. and mad at the world. Well most of it anyway.

" Yeah, I was " I tried to avoid eye contact with him. I did not want to see the disappointment on his face.

" Candice, dont ever try doing that again." He took my hands and squeezed them, I beginning to think he actually cares.

" Why, I am nothing anyway. I am useless, ugly. Everything I do is wrong." I looked at him

" Are you crazy, you are not useless. you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, and you do not do everything wrong." He replied. I have never been told that. Those words just made me the most happiest girl in the world. I never knew that he cared that much. I was in shock.

" What ? " I whispered staring at him.

He replied with a kiss, I felt sparks fly all over my body, I felt safe, Like I was the only girl in the world. I wanted him.. now. Out of all people Randy is the one who makes me feel like this. Honestly I couldn't be happier. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me closer, I deepened the kiss and he licked the edges of my mouth showing he wanted to enter, but I decided to tease him a little bit.

" Candice" He whined through the kiss. I giggled and let him slip his tongue into my mouth. the kiss got more passionate, and he pinned me against the wall and lifted my leg as he pushed himself more into me. He began to kiss my neck, A few moans escaped my mouth as he continued to do it. His hands began to roam as I moaned to his soft kisses. He lifted me up and carried me to the bed, laying me down softly before getting on top of me.. He soon began to kiss my lips again as I deepened it. His lips were soft and intoxicating, and I wanted more. His toungue slipped between my lips as played with the hems at the bottom of my shirt. His hands slowly slid up my shirt not breaking the kiss and he removed my shirt. I smiled as did he and he kissed my neck lowering every time. I slid my my hands to his shirt and quickly removed it throwing it to the floor. My hands began to roam around his abs as he roughened his kiss. I moaned more and more each second. He unbuttoned my pants and began to tease. I dont think I have ever wanted a man more in my life than I do now, because I came impatient as his teasing grew.

" Randy, stop teasing already " I whined threw my moans. He just smirked as he removed my pants. He pushed himself more into me, as I removed his pants. He rubbed my inner thigh teasing me more and pushing into me more, I could feel him start to throb as I bit his lip so he knew I wanted him and now. He slid his hands down my body un hooking my bra, and eventually removing my panties. He traced kisses all over my body, making me moan more. I tugged at the top of his boxers, and removing them. He slowly began to enter my body, My moan began to get louder as he began to thrust faster and faster. I gripped the sheets for support as he went harder and faster. I moaned louder and louder each time, as he was reaching his climax, which he soon reached and went into me one more time, before slowly finishing and pulling away. He kissed me one more time, and I gladly returned as moved his position to laying next to me. He wrapped his arms around me as we covered up. After few minutes of laying in comfort and silence we both drifted off to sleep. I know you think I am crazy for doing this after I just got raped, but with him it was different and I dont regret it.. Right now anyway.

* * *

**x Okay there was chapter 9. SO WE HAD SHOCKERS RIGHT ? YES WE DID. ! CANDICE AND RANDY HAVING SEX O: .. DID ANYONE SEE IT COMING. ? first off I wanted to say, thankyou everyone who is reviewing they are greatly appreciated... second off sorry that this chapter kind of sucked, and so did the whole sexual scene, it was my first time writing that so bare with me..Next chapter should be up soon. Remember REVIEW PLEASE.. I want at least 5 reviews until the next one comes out.**

**thankyou ! xo. Courtney..**


	10. Regretting it all ?

**- Regretting it all ? -**

**Hey Guys ! So I FINALLY got ten reviews :D , So here is your update like I promised.**

**But before I get to the story I want you guys to know a few things : **

**1. from now on its going to be 3rd person POV, it will be easier to write.**

**2. I'm not going to end the story, but I will start another story about Randice. So look out for a poll soon.**

**3. Thank you everyone for the support/reviews, it means alot. **

**&& Last 4. Changes start sooner. Some will be in this chapter, this chapter is my "fresh start" hope things dont get confusing. (:**

**Read l Review l Enjoy**

* * *

_2 weeks later_

Its been two weeks since Candice and Randy had their little moment of " fun " , and oddly since Candice had seen Ted. You would imagine her being the happiest girl on earth.. You know finally having it for the first time, with out being forced. Not seeing Ted, or being worried about whats going to happen next, and hell even having all her feelings finally come out, feelings that she and Randy both didn't even know they had. But as for Candice and how she saw it... things only got _worse._

Candice got up and looked at the time._ 4:30. _She sighed. She has had no sleep what so ever. She looked to her left and looked at the empty made bed. She was alone, as usual. and went into deep thoughts. Her and Mickie into a HUGE fight, so Mickie moved out. Candice was sick of Mickie always treating her like shit, not the fact that Mickie ignores everyone besides John. Even Randy hated it.. But who was Randy to have an opinion in any of this ? No One. Speaking of Randy, Ever since him and Candice had their "moment" things got bad. _Reallly Bad_. They starting fighting more than ever before. They cant stand to even be in the room next to each other, let alone near each other. Candice and Randy both felt regret shortly after, because it was rushed, not to mention they both secretly felt nothing but pure love through it, not lust or force.._Love_. But seeing as they are now, you can forget all those feelings, except for Hate. as For Candice and Maryse, they are becoming good friends. Candice is still a little distant, not sure whether she can truly trust Maryse right now. But Maryse seems to be making an improvement, so things could very well change. Candice snapped back to reality, to only feel more stress. She has thought about everyone besides Ted.. and she didn't even want to begin too either. She laid her head back and tried to attempt to fall back asleep, which shockingly was a success.

* * *

Randy woke up to the sound of his annoying alarm, and to giggling. Oh right.. it was Mickie. He rolled his eyes to the thought. He didn't get why she had to stay there, she wasn't even supposed to be in here past certain hours. Randy looked at them. Of course, they were flirting, making out.. typical annoying cute couple. He rolled his eyes once again and got out of bed. He was walking to the bathroom, but stopped when Mickie said something. Even though it wasn't to him.

" So, theres this big rumor going on about how Candice cheated on Ted ." Mickie said to John. Randy shook his head. He thought Mickie was stupid, considering everyone knew about that.. They even thought Candice cheated on Ted with him. Even though she did. But that was WAY after everything happened.

" I know Mickie, Everybody knows. " John replied.

" No I'm not talking about the stupid "gossip girl" thing, because we all know Randy and Candice hate each other, they would never do that.. I'm talking about something I heard last week." Mickie sounded disgusted, and John looked confused.

" Wait. What ? Theres another rumor ? " He asked with wide eyes. Randy on the other hand, felt sick to his stomach.

" Yeah, everyones saying that Candice cheated on Ted a few weeks ago, with some one. But they dont know who. All I know is Candice is turning into a huge slut." She rolled her eyes and acted like just 2 weeks ago, Candice was her best friend.

" Mickie, don't you think you are being a little harsh about the whole thing ? She was you're best friend, you are the one who pushed her away.. she did nothing to you." John defended Candice.. Even though He shouldn't of.. Mickie's facial expression explained it all.

" Really John ? Really ? You're sticking up for that nasty whore ? I'm your girlfriend, you are supposed to have my back, not hers. You know what. Why dont you go be her boyfriend then. How about you become the man she sleeps with behind Teds back." She spat back. John sighed and looked at her.

" You know that is not what you really want. Nor do I. I was just saying that you were being alittle mean thats all. Not anything about her sleeping with anyone else. Calm down . you know I love you, I would never love her. " Mickie smiled and him and kissed him deeply. Randy wanted to gag, he walked back into the bathroom, and took a shower.

* * *

..Kelly walked around the empty hallways, bored and lonely. She has been here for almost 4 months, and barely talked to anyone besides Maryse. She wasn't complaining or anything, cause Maryse is a nice person.. well for now anyway. But she wanted someone new. Yes you could say Kelly was the beautiful all american blue eye blonde hair girl, but no one seemed to notice her. Kelly made a dramatic sigh dragging herself out of the school and on to the campus. She put her hands in her hoodies pocket and and decided to go for coffee.

As Kelly made her way over to the little coffee shop down the street from the school she couldn't help but notice how beautiful New York City really was. Of course, shes seen it before, but she never had time to actually take it all in. She couldn't help but feel refreshed, like all the stress washed away for a few moments. But that soon ended as she collided with something well built. She fell backwards on to the ground, with whatever hitting her falling on top.

" Ouchh" Kelly growned, her eyes were closed and she held her hand against her head.

" Oh my god I'm so sorry ! " She heard a voice say, and it startled her making her quickly open her eyes.

There on top of her was a muscular, attractive man. He was obviously well built, his hair was medium brown, with a tiny Mohawk. You could say he was attractive, but he looked like a player. He smiled politely at Kelly before getting off her carefully trying not hurt her more.

" Its fine." She replied softly, she didn't want to be rude and yell at him. But then again he should of watched where he was going. He held his hand out towards her. She looked from his hand to him.

" I just want to help you up, its not like im gonna try to seduce you" he chuckled. She felt her cheeks get red and hot. She was definitely blushing of embarrassment.

She took his hand and got up. She brushed herself just in case there was something on her.

" I'm sorry once again, I should of been watching where I was going." Kelly couldn't of agreed more. But she decided to be nice.

" It's okay it was my fault too." She smiled at him, making her notice her beautiful smile.

" I'm Mike " The man smiled at her and held out his hand. She smiled more.

" Im Kelly, nice too meet you " She accepted his hand and shook it.

* * *

..Alicia was sitting in her room staring at the laptop. She wasn't quite sure if she wanted to post the rumor, that she recently heard about or not. Yes she wanted to get the hell out of the place, But then again she wondered if it was too soon. Maybe these people needed to take action first. So in that case, she knows for sure it should get shut down. Alicia sighed and put the laptop down. She walked over to the window and leaned against it, taking in on whats happening on the outside world...her eyes roamed over couples, and cars... and two certain people.. more cars. WAIT.. two certain people. She quickly moved her gaze back on _them_. They there were again.. talking, well actually it looked more like arguing.. Alicia couldn't quite tell if anyone else saw them. They were well hidden. But for the simple fact that She was high she could pretty see anything. Like how theres a few people who are making out, especially since Alicia knew who they were and could simply torture them. But She wasn't worried about them right now.. She was more focused on the two people who made this plan to do something...something bad. She couldn't help but wonder what they were arguing about...maybe if she went down there, she could have a chance to hear them. Alicia quickly turned around and noticed someone standing there. She jumped and stumbled back but catching herself. Before her stood someone she would of never thought she would see...

* * *

Candice walked out of her room, she needed some fresh air. She just wanted to get rid of all her thoughts. She just hated the fact, that she rushed into something she regrets with Randy..but sometimes she wonders to herself, if she really does regret it. Thinking back to that night, she never felt so safe and loved. But no, she cant feel that way.. not with Randy, and not when it was rushed. Randy probably didn't even feel that way, considering his reputation is pretty much screwing a chick and tossing her out the next morning, and ignoring her for the rest of his life. Candice felt like she was just another girl on his " To Do" list. She shook her head to stop thinking and just relax. Which she did. She began walking as far as she could from the school. She hated being around there. Too many memories flowed through her body, if she can turn back time.. she would of never came here. But its too late for that. Which means if staying there means shed get a Chance at the WWE then so be it. Candice decided to walk to a secret area she discovered last year, its hidden behind woods, and its actually beautiful. Usually when she needed a place to be alone and think... that was the place. It was a little river with a mini water fall, it looked abandoned, but yet it was still a gorgeous sight. After a good half hour Candice finally made it. She finally felt relaxed. She stood at the edge of the river and let the wind breeze right through her body as she closed her eyes. She started to remember all the good memories, when she was little and playing with her sister Phoebe, and first best friend. She couldn't help but smile.

" What the hell are you doing here ? " A voice said behind her It didn't take her long to realize the owner of the voice was Randy. But What was it with people scaring each other these days. Candice jumped a little and ended up stumbling right into the river.

Candice screamed as she hit the water, she ended up going down head first hitting her head on rocks underneath the water. She felt pressure in her head as she tried to swim back up but the waves were too much. She needed air and she needed it quick. Randy at first, couldn't help but laugh. Once he didn't see her come back up he got a little closer.

" Come on Candice.. This isn't funny" He yelled loud enough hoping she would hear. She did hear but unfortunately she could do anything about it.

" CANDICE. IM SERIOUS STOP PLAYING AROUND." Randy no longer thought this was funny.. he was getting scared. Thats when he realized she wasnt playing around. _"oh no this cant be happening"_ he thought. He quickly took off his shirt and dived into the water.

Randy searched and searched for her but he couldn't find her.. he had to occasionally go back up for air. He was hoping that she was still alive. He went back down once more and found her. He grabbed her and brought her above water. He swam to the edge of the river and got out.. He layed her gently on the ground. Her body looked helpless. She had a gash on the top of her head and she was unconscious. He couldn't tell if she was alive so he pushed on her stomach lightly. _Nothing._

" Come on Candice, wake up." He did it again. Still nothing. He became scared. He stared at her lips wondering if he should. He started having thoughts about that night.. but quickly shook them out, realizing Candice could be on the verge of death.

He slowly bent down and was about to attach his lips to hers when she opened her eyes and began to cough up water. Randy immediately jumped back. She scared the crap out of him.

" Were you about to -" Candice said weakly but he cut her off.

" No, I wasn't.. are you okay ? " He tried to sound as nice as could.

" Yeah.. I'm just peachy keen.. not to mention the fact that I almost died because of you." She said sarcastically.. Randy rolled his eyes.

Even when he tried to be nice.. She had to be a bitch. Randy decided to hide the fact that He did care about what just happened to her.

" Well Sorry, you decided to come to my secret spot, and fall in the river cause your clumsy ass doesn't know how keep her self from falling." Randy harshly retorted, feeling a little guilty.

" UGH YOUR IMPOSSIBLE." She tried to scream but she was too weak. She tried to stand up but ended up falling back down.

Randy couldn't just stand there and let her stay on the ground. He walked over to her and Picked her up and sat her on a rock. She looked at him and mumbled

" I could of done it myself." of course she said it quietly because she knew that was a complete lie.

" Sure Candice Sure." He couldn't help but smirk.. She started to feel cold and she felt like crying.. Why does Randy keeping having such an affect on her ? She felt like breaking down.. one second they are friends, a little bit more than friends, but then the next they hate each other.. She cant take this much longer, too soon actually

* * *

**Cliffhanger. I KNOW SUCKS. SORRY. I was gonna make this shorter and leave the cliffhanger where she fell in. But I decided to be nice and continue (: . This would of been longer but its a school night and I'm getting yelled at for being on , and I'm done with HW... but anyway.. This is my fresh start of this story.. From now Chapters are gonna be better I promise. Thank you everyone for such amazing reviews It means alot ! **

**.. OH AND ANOTHER IMPORTANT CHANGE.. this story is not just gonna be about Randy/Candice anymore.. Im gonna add more.. starting with this chapter as you can see. more couples like Kelly/Mike/Mystery person and more. And who do you think alicia keeps talking about.. and who do you think was behind her ? hmmm cant tell you... But I hope you enjoyed this chapter cause I did. Keep the reviews coming.. They are greatly appreciated. Your support keeps me inspired. Im gonna shut up now and leave you guys alone (: **

**xx Courtney. **


	11. Loved

**- Loved -**

**Hi Guys ! Here is the next chapter of S.H :D**

**Like I said before, I promise I'll update once a week if not more.**

**But ! I'm a little upset that I only got 3 reviews on my last chapter, I thought it was pretty good.**

**... But Thanks to the ones who did anyway in order for the next chapter I want 6+ reviews.**

**READ l REVIEW l ENJOY**

**p.s this is the same day same time :P .. its continuing from last chapter.**

* * *

.. Mike couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was, he was pretty sure most guys would of called her sexy or hot.. but she was much more than that. Oh and her smile, he found it so blinding the way they sparkled in the sunlight. He couldn't help but smile himself. He snapped out of his thoughts as Kelly waved a hand in front of his face.

" Hello ? Mike ? " She said, He felt his cheeks grow hot of embarassment.

" Oh, what ? Sorry I was a little out of it wasn't I ? " Kelly couldn't help but giggle.

" Just a little, as I was saying, I'm going to get my coffee now so I'll see you around maybe ? " She said smiling.

" Oh so I was I, do you care if I come with ? " Was he asking her on a date ? He probably wasn't even going for coffee, probably a pickup line he uses on all the girls. She was a little hesitant but she finally answered.

" Sure, why not ." Of course, she added a little smile...she didn't want to be rude.

The two walked to the nearest coffee shop, they walked in silence but for some reason it was awkward. They both looked around, enjoyed the beautiful scenery the surrounded them. When they finally got the coffee shop, he opened the door for her like a true gentleman, which shocked her because he looked complete opposite.

" Thank you. " She said politely as they walked in. The line was long, but they eventually made it and ordered what they wanted. Kelly got a Vanilla Cappuccino , and Mike got French Vanilla Coffee. Mike and Kelly sat farthest away from everyone, as it was also by a window with a great view.

" So, how long have you lived here, I've never seen you around before." Kelly asked him while taking a sip of her Cappuccino.

" Actually, I just moved here, last week. My parents work for a huge business firm and also my sister goes to a college around here, so instead of always taking trips they decided it would be best to move here. " She was wasn't really shocked. He does seem a little upperclassmen and rich. Considering the way he dresses.

" Oh, so you're the type of guy who has people do everything for you,and you get what you want, and if you dont you either throw a fit and tell your mommy and daddy or make it a mission to get it." She said a little to rude.. after she realized how mean she sounded she was feeling alittle bit guilty. Mike shifted uncomfortably.

" Well, actually you're wrong about all of it, you see I'm not the one who gets everything handed to, everything that I own, I work for.. I earned it. Also, my parents well my FOSTER parents are strict They dont believe in maids, and buying things to flaunt them around like its nothing. I clean my house and room, do my own laundry cook my own food like an average 17 year old. I've been raised to treat a girl right, even though I have the worst luck with girls, everyone seems to think I'm a player..yeah I mean sometimes I make mistakes when it comes to relationships but who doesn't? " He sighed and took a gulp of coffee.

Kelly was shocked, she can't believe she misjudged him. How could she be so cruel. By looking at him you would never believe that he was that type of person. Nor did you think that he would be a foster child. She looked down and felt like slapping herself a million times.

" Oh my god, Mike I'm so sorry, I should of never even said that. I feel horrible now." She said in an almost pleading tone.

" Hey, its okay.. really dont worry about it. " He smiled ? Kelly wondered why he was being so nice to her. He barely even knew her.

" Why are you being so nice to me ? The past few hours I've been nothing but a Bitch to you." Kelly asked him.

" Because, you didn't know, and theres just something about you that tells me you're different " He smiled more.

Different ? What does he mean different ?

* * *

" What are you doing here Ted ? " Alicia asked alittle freaked out that he just appeared out of no where. No she wasn't afraid of him.. He isn't harmful right ? Ted just smirked and walked closer.

" I need a favor ." He knew he could easily seduce someone, just as much as Randy but he chose not too, With Alicia. Shes not his type.. He only needs a tiny favor.

" What kind of favor ? " She asked slightly raising her eyebrow and crossing her arms.

" Let's just say, I need you to spy on Candice for awhile.. so I really know whats going on ." Alicia rolled her eyes to his response. ? why can't he do it himself. she had better drama to get into. Ted saw the eye roll and accidentally went straight into a reaction, one like he would usually do with Candice.

" DO WE HAVE A DEAL ? " He sneered at her slamming her hard against window, making the edge of slam into her back. She held back a scream and nodded. He loosened his grip and smiled.

" Good. I expect some information by tommorow. " He said walking to the door but quickly haulted to a stop and turned to her.

" Oh and if you ever tell anyone about this, you will regret it. " He put his fake smile back on as he walked out. As soon as he did, Alicia let out a huge breath and held back as she sat down.

She couldn't help but wonder what just happened. She had never seen Ted like this before, She now wondered how Ted really is, was he like this towards Candice. One could only imagine.

* * *

Mickie and John Were sitting in their Room laughing and talking. But Mickie Kept bringing up Candice. It was really starting to get on John's nerves. Yeah he thought, In some ways shes right but, Candice Was Her best Friend, and should still be. they stopped being friends over something girls should never fight about.. sadly it was because of him. He felt bad, and wanted to fix it. Although at the rate Mickie is going she could care less that Candice even exists.

" Isn't she ? I mean seriously babe. its just sickening ." Mickie rambled on and on to him. He wasn't even listening to any word she said.

" JOHN ? " She yelled at him, which made him definitely snap out of it.

" Huh ? What ? Oh yeah sure . " He had no clue to what he was even agreeing to in the first place. Mickie sighed and rolled her eyes.

" You weren't even listening to me, what is wrong with you ? " At first she sounded extremely sincere but John then responded.

" Noth- " He was cut off to Mickies hand going up stopping.

" Okay, good you're fine... as I was saying.. Candice is suc- " This time it was her turn to get cut off .

" MICKIE ! STOP IT ALREADY ! " He didn't mean to sound rude, he just couldn't take it anymore.

He shoved her of his lap. Gently of course, making sure she was on the bed and didn't end up on the floor. She looked at him with complete shock and a little hint of anger. She shifted on the bed, and crossed her arms.

" Stop What ? I'm not doing anything ! " She tried to sound calm, but of course that didn't work.

" All you do is talk about Candice ! I'm sick of it. You talk so much shit about her. Mickie - " She tried to cut him off again, but this time he stood up for himself.

" NO. let me finish ! " That quickly shut her up since he barely ever snaps at someone like that.

" Do you not remember, that just two weeks ago That was your best friend and you would of done anything to have her back ? " John shook his head.

" Well in case you haven't noticed, she changed alot ! Have you not heard the rumors ? " She grunted from annoyance and stood up. John looked at her and laughed of disbelief.

" You just dont get it do you ? " He shook his head and stormed out.

Mickie was left there standing alone, as she started to feel tears form. This was unreal.

* * *

" Why do you keep doing this to me ? " Candice mumbled as she put her head in her hands. She felt like her world is just falling apart.

" What are you talking about, I didn't do anything to you.. Grow up ." Randy sneered at her. He was just so sick of everything, at this point he could care less about how any one felt.. well so he thinks. Candice Looked up at him, with tears filling her eyes, he was unbelieveable.

" GROW UP ? YOU WANT ME TO GROW UP ? You are the one messing with my head you dumb idiot ! " She yelled not because she was angry, but because she was _Heart Broken. _She tried standing up, but everything was too much.. She leaned against a tree which made her somewhat stand up.

Randy was confused.. How was he " messing with her head " ? He rolled his eyes and looked at her, She was actually crying, and she looked hurt.. no not just physically but mentally. He walked towards her.. Slowly studying her.

" Candice, how am I messing with your head ? Seriously, explain this to me. " He said in a low tone but loud enough for to her to hear. She looked away and squeezed her eyes shut. She debated if she wanted to tell him the truth or not. She could tell him, feeling like an absolute moron, or not tell him and have all these emotions built up in her making everything worse than what it already is. She decided to go with being a moron.

" You do that thing.. " She trailed off pointing to him.. She sounded like a moron already. He walked closer and looked down at her.

" What thing ? " He smirked and crossed his arms still staring down at her.

" That, your eyes... whenever you look at me, you make me feel weak and whenever I feel your touch you make want to just melt. and your kisses- " She stopped she really cannot believe she just told her feelings to him. She knew he was going to be a total asshole about this, she could just tell. Only Randy on the other hand felt complete opposite. He was in disbelief that she just told him how she really felt. Although he decided to tease her a little.

" What about my kisses ? " He smirked. Which she rolled her eyes at.

" You are an asshole Orton . " She shook her head and slowly moved away from him, trying not to pass out.

" No really Candice. Tell me. Please. " He took her and turned her around. The way he looked at her she wanted to cry even more.

" Please, stop ! You can't keep doing this.. We Cant keep doing this. We cant just hate each other one second, have feelings for each other, feel regret about doing you know what. then hate each other again.. I can't, I have more important things to do.. Plus you made me look like a complete ass and a slut. Why should I ever forgive you for that. "

Randy couldn't agree more. He felt the same exact way as she did. Although, He never experienced the feelings he had with Candice with any other girl.

" That still doesn't finish what you were saying before .." That was the only thing he could say.

" YOU ARE IMPOSSIBLE. " She was really starting to get angry at him. She told her self that if she was a man she would beat him up right then and there. Of course he did that stupid smirk he always does.

" Fine you want to know how I feel ? I feel like your the only guy in the school, who never liked me to get in my pants, or tried to hit on me, You looked at me like I was more than just eye candy, even though you treat me like shit.. and The first time you kissed me, I felt more passion than I've ever experienced. and that night we had.. I never felt more safe and special. You made me feel like I was wanted, Like I really was beautiful. That was my first time experiencing that without being forced, and I don't regret it .. There the truth is out. No Randy I don't regret having sex with you. I didn't feel lust from you like Ted..For once I felt _Loved. _"

She took a deep breath realizing that she literally told everything she kept in to him. She was just so pissed, that she wasn't thinking. She literally slapped her self in the face. She screamed in her head " Good going Beckman, you really screwed this one up. " Well she thought she screamed that in her head.

Randy was froze, he wasn't even blinking. He couldn't believe it. The truth came to the surface.. He wasn't just shocked beacuse she felt.. But he was trying to deny those facts for the past two weeks. He never wanted to admit those feelings for her. But he knew that eventually it would, he should of saw it coming..

"From now on we no longer will talk or see each other, considering we hate each other so much.. There you happy ? You got what you wanted.. Now we can finally live peacefully." She knew she was lying to herself. But she thought he was still in shock so she found it the perfect time to sneek off. She only made it a few feet before she got a response.

" That's not what I want, you dont want that either. We both know it." He replied taking her and pulling her closer to him, and looking down into her eyes , which she couldn't help but return the stare. Before they knew it...their lips _crashed_ against each other.

* * *

**.. IM SORRY I COULDN'T RESIST.. DONT HATE ME I wasn't gonna have them kiss ;D Anyway, here is your update (: hope you liked it ! I enjoyed writing it.. I'm glad I chose to change it to a multi-coupled story.. it makes it more interesting. well in my opinion. **

**BUT.. do you guys like the change ? Yes or No ! Tell me please, i wont get mad promise !**

**but please. REVIEW .. I will love you so much more.. no I'm just playing. i love all my readers, whether you review or not. mann, i really need to stop rambling all the time. ill shut up now. bye guys. **

**x Courtney **


	12. You are delusional

_** - Hello Everyone ! -**_

_**I am soo sorry for the lack of updates on this story , I really am !**_  
_**I was just so Busy with Dance and School I had no time for this, but no worries**_  
_**It's Spring Break Which means I'll be able to update a few times :D .  
Thank you to everyone keeping up with this story and reviewing it, its greatly  
appreciated x3 **_

_**l Read l Review l Enjoy l**_

_**P.S There will be some class scenes in this chapter :b**_

* * *

Candice walked into the school feeling a little bit nauseous, but she ignored it and continued on walking. She yawned as she reached her locker. She felt eyes on her as she scanned the hallway...She spotted Ted. She sighed and turned back to her locker. He was acting really weird lately..He wouldn't hit her ; He hasn't raped her..Something was definitely going on and something was telling her it wasn't good.

" Can't avoid me forever, you know" Candice jumped as she felt the cold whisper shudder across her neck. She slightly turned.

" Ted I have no clue what you are talking about, I'm not avoiding you, nor have I thought about it..you're the one not talking to me." She made sure her voice was calm, she didn't want to start any drama. It was too early for it and she was exhausted. Candice pushed her hair back and looked away.

"What happened to your head ? " Candice immediately covered the gash in her head from last week. She definitely couldn't tell him about it, it would be to risky for him knowing that she was with Randy.

"Nothing, I just fell thats it. " She looked at him and smile a little bit. He didn't look to convinced.

" Hm so your just fell and hurt your head..you weren't with anyone and nothing happened. " Ted knew who she was with but he wasn't going to say anything.

" No Ted, I wasn't with anyone. I'm not a slut like you seem to think." Candice rolled her eyes.

" Stop LYING, Do you think I'm stupid Candice ? " He pounded the locker next to her head and she flinched. She had no clue what he was talking about..he was going insane.

" Ted your delusional. Goodbye." She slammed her locker shut and walked away..what surprised her the most was that he didn't hit her or try to stop her. There was something up with him, and it was bugging her.

* * *

Kelly walked into the classroom and sat down. So many thoughts were running through her head. Well actually Mike was running through her head. He was so nice to her and she was such a bitch. She regretted it all. If she could she would go back in time and manage to be at least somewhat decent to him.

"Kell ? " Maryse's French Accent broke her thoughts.

" Huh ? What ? " Maryse raised her eyebrow and shook her head.

"Dieu Kelly-vous jamais attention à ce que quelqu'un dit. vous stupide blonde. " Kelly looked at her dumb founded.

"MARYSE ME NO SPEAK FRENCH." Maryse rolled her eyes and giggled.

" Nevermind Love, but as I was saying- " Maryse got cut off by the teacher.

" Class quiet down we have a new student." Everyone looked around and smiled at each other. It was always a good time when someone new came. They all waited and waited and finally the door opened.

"Everyone Meet Our new student." Maryse and Kelly's eyes both widen as they saw who the person standing in front of the class room was. Only problem was he noticed them too, and knew he was in trouble.

" MIKE ? " The two girls said at the same time. _Oh no this is gonna be trouble _Mike thought to himself as his first day began.

* * *

" JOHN " Mickie screamed across the hall as her current boyfriend stood at his locker. He turned around and noticed her. She smiled as he returned the smile only his was much more forced. She walked up to him and crossed her arms.

" What the hell is your problem ? " Her eyes were filled with anger and John could see that.. Only he didn't know why. He didn't do anything wrong. Its Mickie who is doing this to herself.

" My Problem ? " John asked as he laughed sarcastically.

" I don't get whats so damn funny to you." John rolled his eyes. The women he once loved is changed he just couldn't take it anymore.

" Mickie, I'm not the one who has problems..its you. " Mickie opened her mouth to respond but John stopped her.

" No you know what, let me finish ! I'm sick and tired of you acting like your better than everyone else.. I don't know whats gotten into you but you're nothing but a bitch lately. Everyone is tired of it. I love you but I can't be around you unless you change. I'm Sorry but I just can't." Mickie was speechless as John walked away. Her eyes started to swell up as the thought of not being with him anymore tore her up on the inside. Only she never realized how mean she was being to everyone. She knew he was right though, but she liked the new her and she didn't plan on changing any time soon.

* * *

Candice was angry at anyone and everyone. Ted ruined her morning. He always had something to say no matter how mean it was. He treats her like some bimbo, which she was far from it. She just wanted to go to her room so she could sleep. She felt more nauseous than ever. She reached her room and unlocked it. She was about to open the door but someone stopped her. By looking at the tattoos that were exposed and the cologne he was wearing, she knew exactly who it was. She couldn't necessarily say she wasn't happy to see him either.

" Candice, can we please talk ? " He had his arm on the door blocking her way.

" Sure why not." She moved his arm as she opened the door and let him in.

He walked in and went to sit on her bed but the memories flooded back and he decided to sit on the vacant bed. She looked at him and walked over to the bed and sat next to him waiting for him to speak.

" Did you tell anyone ? About you know..." He trailed off as if he didn't want to mention it.

" No why would I tell anyone ? Did you ? " She began to get worried.

" No why the hell would I tell anyone about us ? " He didn't mean to sound so cold. But Candice felt hurt. She knew what he meant, and understood why he wouldn't tell anyone, but the words just stabbed her in the heart. Randy looked at her as she looked away from him. He knew she was holding back to her tears. He pulled her closer to him as he just wanted to be near her.

" Look I'm Sorry I never meant it like that." She looked at him and smiled a little.

" I know, I'm sorry I'm just really stressed out." He smiled at her and she smiled back proudly. But thoughts of why he asked ran through Candices mind. It was such a random question. She had to ask.

" Randy, why did you ask me that though ? " A look of scare ran across as his face . He didn't to tell her why he really asked that, it would be too much stress on her. He sighed and scratched the back of his head.

" Well I over heard Mickie talking about it to John, She was going on and on about it." Randy wasn't technically lying but he wasn't telling the full truth either. Candice sighed and looked down at the bed.

" Everyone must think I'm a slut, why is this happening to me. I don't deserve this." Candice knew she couldn't cry. She had to be strong for once. She always promised she wouldn't let anyone break her, but sure enough she did.

" Candice, you are no where near a slut. Don't let people bug you. They don't know your story, so therefore they shouldn't judge you." Candice smiled as he said that. She knew he was right. But she still felt hurt over it.

" Yeah I guess you are right, Thanks. " She smiled at him, she was glad that for once they didn't argue or fight over something stupid, but they actually talked like normal people should..He smiled back at her. Candice looked back at him and laid him back and laid herself next to him. She got comfortable and laid her head down on his chest. His heartbeat always seem to calm her down. It was so peaceful. Randy looked down at her and watched as she closed her eyes. Randy couldn't help but think how beautiful she always is. He was glad last week happened, or else they would still be fighting twenty four seven, and he would still be stressed. He wrapped his arm around her as he felt her cuddle up to him. A smile spread across his face. He was just hoping that things would stay this way...But he had a bad feeling something was going to go wrong.

* * *

**_- Soo ! Did you guys like ? :D . It took me 3 different times to re write this chapter...but I am content with this one (: . Hopefully you guys are too ! Anyways. What do you think Ted is up to ? Do you think John will go back to Mickie ? Whats going on with Mike Maryse and Kelly ? Hmph , Well continue to read and you will find out next time in Shattered Hearts where more surprises come your way :b [ i know im corny... oh well. ]_**

**_DONT FORGET TO REVIEW x3_**

**_xxCourtney :D_**


	13. Authors Note

So I'm really hoping that I didn't get all of you guys too this is not a chapter ! I have a little bit of an update.

- One: I am re editing EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER. and re uploading it.  
Now I know you guys said that you didn't want me to re write, but i am  
seriously considering it. I am not pleased with it. I know it has potential  
but I feel as If its rushed. I just hope you all stay with me and continue to review  
Or else I just wont continue the story at all /:

Two: I have a new story coming up, and I want everyone's about the couple.

I have 3 different ones in mind:

- Maryse/Punk

- Candice/Randy

- John/ Kelly

Whatever 2 gets more votes ill decide between. The rest of my stories will be update.

- Shattered Hearts as of right now, is currently "under construction" bare with me. (:  
Should be updated soon.

Until then, have a wonderful summer.

**xoxo, Courtney. **


	14. So long for now

So again, I'm sorry that I got you all excited for nothing.. but I'm here with one_ final _update.

I am no longer continuing this story. I'm so sorry, I hope you guys aren't mad at me ! Cause I also have good news.

I currently have 3 new fanfics coming up ! Ones a one shot though... and ONE IS THE RE-WRITE TO THIS STORY.

I'll give you the titles, but I don't want to spoil the rest :D.

One shot : For You, I'll always be here.

Re- Write: What lies beneath the blood.

New Story: If I'm going down, I'm dragging you with me.

Crap Names, but whatever. Just make sure you subscribe to me, so you know when they come out. Be on the look out. Once again, sorry for not continuing this...maybe one day I will, but not right now. Thank you all who kept up with this story, and took their time to review. I love you all ! Hope everyone reads the rewrite !

xoxo, Courtney !


	15. New story is up, go check it out

oh hey guys. I KNOW. I KNOW. DON'T TRIP THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER. sadly /: But I just wanted you guys to know, that  
2 chapters of the re write has been posted. ( Save Me From My Despair.) So check that out, I promise it will be close to  
this one, except it's better. so check that out, and don't forget to review.

.net/s/7422997/1/Save_Me_From_My_Despair

xo, Courtney.


End file.
